KISAH KELUARGA WU FAN
by virnaulisam
Summary: ini cerita tentang keluarga bapak kris dan ibu kyungsoo. mereka mempunyai 10 anak yang sifatnya berbeda-beda. ada yang polos, ada yang genit, ada yang bandel, ada-ada aja. gimana ceritanya? langsung aja dibaca.
1. prolog

**cast summary:**

**Wu Yi Fan ** : Bapak Wu Yi Fan tau yg pengen sok-sok'an dipanggil Kris biar kedengeran keren dikit adalah kepala keluarga di keluarga Wu fan. Dia termasuk bapak paling narsis. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya ganteng. Yah, memang sih dia ganteng. Dia suka banget ngajarin anaknya buat nge-gombal, yang selalu berakhir dengan diacuhkan oleh anak-anaknya. Yang denger paling-paling Cuma si Kai, anaknya yang paling genit. Kai suka berguru sama bapaknya soal cewek. Kris sangat suka menonton bola, sehingga mempunyai cita-cita untuk membentuk klub sepak bola sendiri. Dia suka berolahraga di pagi hari. Katanya sih untuk menjaga bentuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak alias sixpack. Padahal nyatanya badannya kurus kerempeng.

**Do Kyungsoo** : biasanya dipanggil Emak Dio. Dia adalah wakil kepala keluarga sekaligus bendahara di keluarga wu fan. Yang artinya dialah yang mengatur keuangan di rumah. Biasanya kalo keuangan sedang kritis, anak-anaknya Cuma dikasih makan nasi pake garam doank, yang membuat beberapa anaknya lebih memilih puasa. Yah, lumayan deh buat hemat beras. Dia punya suara yang sangat nyaring. Nyaring dalam bernyanyi maupun marah-marah. Dia juga suka berolahraga. Olahraga mulut, maksudnya.

**Wu joon myun** : biasanya dipanggil Suho. Dipanggil Suho karena dia punya seyum kayak malaikat. Jadi kalo dia terseyum, mukanya jadi bersinar gitu. Katanyaaaa lohhh. Dia itu anak sulung dalam keluarga wu fan. Umurnya 22 tahun. Sebentar lagi dia mau lulus kuliah. Cuma lagi nyusun skripsi doank buat sidang. Suho itu mempunyai jiwa pemimpin yang sangat besar. Saking besarnya, adek-adeknya lebih nurut sama dia daripada sama bapaknya. Lebih punya aura kebapak'an daripada Kris. Orangnya suka banget ceramah. Bisa dibilang punya keahlian mendongeng sebelum tidur. Karena kalo dia udah nyerocos suka bikin ngantuk. Suho punya suara bagus. Yah, sebelas dua belaslah sama emaknya.

**Wu Yi Xing** : anak ke-2 yang biasa dipanggil Lay karena sifatnya alay kayak jablay. Eh, nggak kok. Canda. Dipanggil Lay karena yahhh.. biar gampang aja. Lay umurnya 21 tahun. Anaknya pemalas. Malas dalam bekerja maupun belajar. Sampe sekarang pun skripsinya belom kelar-kelar juga. Dia paling suka mager alias males gerak. Kalo mau apa-apa suka nyuruh-nyuruh adeknya seenak jidat. Kalo ditanya hobinya apa, jawabannya pasti kalo gak makan ya tidur. (ini sih gw banget-_-) dia nggak suka olahraga, tapi suka ngedance.

**Wu Jong Dae** : anak ke-3 yang biasa dipanggil Chen. Dipanggil Chen karena kelakuannya yang ajaib kayak Chen Tomang. Ehhh? Ya udahlah. Dia itu anak yang paling bandel kalo menurut bapak Kris. Umurnya 20 tahun. Paling sering bolos kuliah. Bapaknya suka menyebut dia calon mahasiswa abadi. Dia suka banget bikin onar di rumah. Pecicilan alias gak bisa diem. Paling seneng bikin marah bapaknya. Tapi, takut kalo emaknya marahnya. Soalnya dia takut dipukulin pake sapu lidi yang biasa dipake buat nyapu halaman depan rumah sama emaknya. Dia juga takut uang jajannya dipotong, dan kalo uang jajannya udah dipotong, dia pasti malak sodara-sodaranya yang pasti bikin emaknya tambah marah.

**Wu Min Seok** : anak ke-4 yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Dia anak yang paling sabar ngadepin sodara-sodaranya yang abnormal. Padahal dia sendiri orangnya abnormal. Umurnya 18 tahun. Hobinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...makan. saingannya Lay dalam hal memperebutkan makanan. Biasanya Lay suka ngalah sama Xiumin. Alesannya sih karena dia lebih tua jadi harus ngalah. Padahal sebenernya karena dia males berantem sama Xiumin. Dia suka olahraga, apalagi soccer.

**Wu Lu Han** : anak ke-5 yang biasa dipanggil Luhan. Tapi kadang-kadang juga dipangggil Lohan sama sodara-sodaranya. Dia anak yang paling jenius di keluarga ini. Umurnya 17 tahun. Sebentar lagi mau lulus SMA. Tapi walaupun bentar lagi mau ujian nasional, dia santai-santai aja. Dia nggak pernah belajar di rumah, tapi selalu dapet nilai bagus. Di rumahnya banyak piagam-piagam lomba olimpiade matematika, kimia, fisika berkat dirinya. Sodara-sodaranya suka ngiri sama dia. Karena saat mereka lagi serius-seriusnya belajar mau ujian, Luhan malah asyik main PS atau nggak nonton OVJ sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Nggak tau ketawa karena lucu atau ngetawain sodara-sodaranya yang lagi menderita. Orangnya agak pendiem, tapi sekalinya ngomong nusuk banget. Tutur katanya pedas kayak capsaicin. Ada yang nggak tau apa itu capsaicin? Silahkan cari di google. Luhan itu temennya Xiumin maen bola. Suka banget sama klub sepak bola MU.

**Wu Chan Yeol**: anak ke-6 (kembarannya Baekhyun) umurnya 16 tahun. Biasa dipanggil Chaenyeol. Dia mewarisi ketinggian bapaknya, tinggi semampai. Dia suka nyengir-nyengir sendiri gak jelas. Katanya sih cuma buat pamer deretan giginya yang rapih. Dasar tukang pamer. Suaranya nge-bass banget kayak om om pedhopil yang suka godain anak kecil. Nggak balance sama tampangnya yang imut-imut. Kalo dia ngomong, suka bikin orang kaget. Paling hobi ngerjain si Baekhyun. Katanya kalo Baekhyun marah keliatan imut kayak anak cewek.

**Wu Baek Hyun**: anak ke-7 (kembarannya Chaenyeol) umurnya 16 tahun. Biasanya dipanggil Baekhyun atau Baekki. Tapi kadang-kadang suka dipanggil bacon sama sodara-sodaranya. Dia seneng-seneng aja sih dipanggil bacon. Soalnya dia gak tau kalo bacon itu artinya babi. Dia juga tinggi semampai alias semeter tak sampai. Bahasa kasarnya pendek. Menurut Baekhyun, jatah tingginya dirampok sama Chaenyeol waktu mereka masih di dalem perut emaknya dulu. Soalnya waktu lagi bagi-bagi jatah tinggi, Baekhyun lagi asyik tidur di plasenta emaknya. Dia yakin banget kalo Chaenyeol udah ngambil jatah lima perdelapannya duluan, dan dia Cuma kebagian sisanya yaitu tiga perdelapan. Jadinya dia agak dendam gitu sama Chaenyeol. Makanya suka marah-marah sama Chaenyeol.

**Wu Zi Tao** : anak ke-8 yang biasa dipanggil Tao. Kadang-kadang dipanggil Panda karena dia punya kantung matabesar yang buikin dia mirip sama panda. Dia anak yang paling penurut. Umurnya 15 tahun. Tao adalah anak kesayangan bapak Kris. Anaknya polos, lugu, dan kepo. Suka kepengen tahu urusan orang. Dia anak yang paling pelupa. Jadi, kalo misalnya Tao tau rahasia sodara-sodaranya, mereka sama sekali nggak takut bakal diancem sama Tao. Soalnya paling beberapa hari juga udah lupa sama rahasia itu. Dia bahkan suka lupa apa yang barusan dia ucapin. Anak yang paling jago beladiri, terutama wushu. Walaupun jago beladiri, tapi paling gampang dibully sama sodara-sodaranya.

**Wu Kai **: anak ke-9 (kembarannya Sehun) yang paling terbully diantara sodara-sodaranya. Umurnya sih baru 14 tahun. Remaja labil. Orangnya item, pesek dan sok sekseh. Padahal menurut Kai sendiri dia itu makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy. Anaknya sih nurut sama emaknya tapi suka ngelawan sama bapaknya. Nurut kadang-kadang doank kalo ada maunya. Abis dia sebel banget sama bapaknya karena kasih dia nama Kai. Yang mau gak mau, suka gak suka, terima gak terima kalo Sehun lagi khilaf atau sekedar iseng doang manggil dia dengan iming-iming Bang. Yah, you know what i meanlah. Orangnya sok ganteng dan genit. Suka ngegoain cewek-cewek yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Punya banyak pacar di sekolah. Dan hobi banget ngegombal.

**Wu Se Hun** : anak bungsu (kembarannya Kai) orangnya putih banget kayak vampir. Yah, kebalikan sama Kai yang item gosong. Umurnya 14 tahun. Anaknya lugu. Suka terpengaruh sama orang lain. Anaknya manja, cengeng, dan cadel. Jadi kalo dia ngomong suka gak jelas. Tapi dia suka kurang ajar sama Kai. Menurutnya, dia gak punya kewajiban untuk hormat sama orang yang lahirnya cuma beda beberapa menit sama dia. Kalo ngomong asal ceplos aja, nggak pake mikir dulu. Termasuk anak yang gampang dibully juga setelah Tao dan Kai.

Yah, Tao, Kai dan Sehun emang paling sering dibully sama kakak-kakaknya. Kakak-kakaknya memanggil mereka "Trio setangkai" singkatan dari sehun tao dan bangkai.

TBC

hai, semuanya^^

perkenalkan saya Virna.

ini ff pertama saya loh. saya sebenarnya gak bakat sih nulis ff. bakatnya baca doank.

rencananya mau bikin ff humor,, tapi yang jadi malah garing.

saya juga gak bisaa bikin romance, jadinya family aja.

mohon bantuannya aja ya. terima kasih^^


	2. wu tam fan

Hai, semuanya^^

Duh, gimana ya? Saya gak pandai dalam berkata-kata nih. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya ya. Saya seneng banget loh. Oh iya buat yang nanya d.o di sini jadi cewek atau cowok. Di sini dia jadi cewek. Tapi karena capek, saya nulisnya dio aja ya. Maaf atas kekecewaannya. Ada juga yang nanya ini yaoi atau straight? Aduh saya juga bingung sih,kkkk. Di sini ceritanya Kris sama Dio umurnya 30 ke atas jauh dan 40 ke bawah dikit. Yah, kira-kira gitu aja deh berapa tuh umurnya.

**KISAH KELUARGA WU FAN**

**Main cast: EXO members**

**Genre : humor, family**

"**WU TAM FAN"**

Ini kisah tentang sebuah keluarga besar. Keluarga besar yang bahagia. Maksudnya hampir bahagia. Kalo anak-anaknya sih bahagia-bahagia aja. Hidup mereka tenang dan tentram tanpa ada masalah dan beban hidup. Yang ada hanya beban berat badan. Oh, yang itu khusus untuk Xiumin doank. Yah, mereka memang bahagia sih. Kalo mau jajan tinggal minta sama orang tua. Tapi emak bapaknya yang tidak bahagia. Bayangin aja, emang bahagia ngurusin 10 anak? Bahagia gitu, iya? Lagian kenapa sih sampe bisa punya 10 anak? Doyan banget emak bapaknya. Yah, itu sih berawal dari bapaknya yaitu Bapak Kris yang dulu pernah bilang kalo dia bercita-cita punya anak yang banyak biar bisa bikin klub sepak bola. Emak Dio kira itu cuma bercanda. Tau kan kalo orang-orang ngegombal. "Neng, nanti abang mau bikin anak yang banyak ah biar bisa bikin tim sepak bola." Yah, kira-kira begitu yang dikatakan Kris kepada Dio dulu. Ternyata, hal itu benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Rencananya si Kris mau kasih nama tim sepak bolanya "_**Wu Tam Fan**_".

Wu apa?

**Wu Tam Fan. **(sengaja di bold biar wow dikit)

Emang iyah, narsis banget nih si bapak-_-

Katanya nama itu diambil dari nama keluarga mereka yaitu wu fan. Cuma tengahnya sengaja diselipin beberapa huruf sebagai pelengkap. Padahal ada maksud tertentu di balik kata-kata itu.

Tapi sayang, cita-citanya yang nista itu gak kesampean. Anak-anaknya nggak mau jadi anggota klub sepak bola Wu Tam Fan.

Kalo Kris tanya kenapa, jawabannya bermacam-macam. Kira-kira begini.

"pemain thepak bola, pak? Yang bener aja donk. bapak liat kan kulit Thehun putih mulus begini? Kalo Thehun jadi pemain bola, Nanti jadi item kayak kulitnya Kai. Pokoknya Thehun gak mau jadi pemain thepak bola. GAKKK MAUUUU!" itu kata si Sehun, si anak bungsu yang punya kulit seputih susu itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kulitnya. Bapaknya langsung cengo sama jawabannya Sehun. Kris sempat mengira kalo anaknya yang satu ini berjiwa seme yang macho gimana gitu. Ternyata dia seorang yang bertipe uke. Tapi emang pada dasarnya memang anak manja, ya udahlah.

"pak, buat apa sih orang-orang capek-capek ngejar satu bola? Tapi kalo bolanya dapet, malah ditendang lagi. Kan kurang kerjaan donk, pak. Lebih baik ngejar cewek aja. Sini deh pak Kai tunjukin sesuatu. Liat deh, cewek ini cantik gak? Ini gebetan baru Kai loh. Cantik kan? Ntar malem Kai mau ngapelin dia" Kai nunjukin foto cewek di hapenya. Yah, Kai emang anak yang paling genit sih diantara anak-anaknya Kris. Kris agak males juga nanggepinnya kalo udah denger kata **ngapelin**. Ujung-ujungnya kantong Kris yang bakal dikuras buat malmingannya Kai sama ceweknya. Yang berakhir dengan kanker alias kantong kering.

" Baekki gak mau jadi pemain sepak bola. Baekki maunya sepak Chaenyeol aja" Baekki monyongin bibirnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Nah, Baekhyun emang dendam banget sama Chaenyeol. Soalnya Chaenyeol barusan nakut-nakutin Baekhyun pake kecoa. Yang jelas aja bikin Baekhyun takut setengah mati dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Bukan kejar-kejaran ala bollywood loh. Parahnya, itu cuma kecoa bo'ongan dari plastik yang tambah bikin Baekhyun kesel banget karena bisa-bisanya tertipu sama Chaenyeol. Yah, anak kembar emang suka gak akur sih. Tapi walaupun gak akur, tetep aja deket banget.

"Suho gak mau jadi pemain bola. Suho maunya jadi politikus. Bapak tau kan kalo Suho lagi sibuk bikin skripsi. Suho mau kayak Jokowi pak. Suho juga mau kisah hidup Suho dibikinin film, Dipuji-puji sama rakyat, terus bisa foto bareng sama artis Kpop kalo lagi nonton konsernya. (inget waktu music bank? Yang Jokowi foto sama Taemin. Oh f*ck up. Tiba-tiba gw inget itu-_-) Jadi Suho gak ada waktu buat gitu-gituan. Lagian kita kan masih punya kerjaan lain yang harus dikerjain daripada main bola. Bla bla bla bla... "kira-kira begitulah jawaban yang didengar Kris waktu bertanya pada Suho. Sampe-sampe ucapan Suho yang terakhir hanya terdengar seperti bla bla bla di telinga Kris. Suho emang yang paling bawel diantaranya anak-anaknya. Yah, emang bener sih sebelas dua belaslah sama emaknya.

"hoammm...males ah, pak. Capek." kata Lay sambil nguap. Nah, ini kebalikannya dari Suho. Lay justru yang paling ngirit ngomong. Sebenernya dia males ngomong juga sih. Lagian bapaknya kurang kerjaan banget bikin sesi pertanyaan kayak gini. Udah tau Lay lagi sibuk. Nggak ada waktu buat urusin beginian. Sibuk? Sibuk mager maksudnya.

"aku gak mau jadi pemain sepak bola, pak." Kata Tao.

"kenapa, nak? Biasanya kamu nurut-nurut aja sama bapak?" Kris agak kecewa sambil garuk-garuk pantatnya yang gatel. Shit, kenapa gatelnya pas kayak gini sih, rutuk kris dalem hati. Bahkan anak kesayangannya gak mau nurut sama dia.

"kakak-kakak nyuruh aku ngomong gitu. Kalo nggak, nanti aku dimusuhin sama mereka semua" oke,Tao. Kamu inget gak sih tadi kan Chen udah ngancem kamu supaya jangan kasih tau alesan yang sebenarnya. Kamu itu polos atau bodoh sih, nak? Mungkin kamu lupa kali ya sama ancemannya Chen tadi. Ah, ya sudahlah.

"kalo Baekhyun gak mau, aku juga gak mau donk. Kita kan sehati" kata Chaenyeol dengan suara bass-nya sambil nyengir-nyengir. ciieee, si Chaenyeol emang setia banget sama Baekhyun.

"Luhan maunya masuk klub MU. Titik. Luhan gak mau masuk klub **Wu Tam Fan **atau segala tetek bengeknya itu. Itu cuma malu-maluin doank. Nanti kalo tanding bukannya didukung, malah dilemparin tomat. Mau dimana muka Luhan ditaro? Di jidatnya ikan lohan? Nggak mungkin kan? Udah gitu nama klubnya aja norak gitu, kamseupay iyyyuuuhhhhh" Luhan, kamu terlalu jujur.

"Xiumin sih setuju-setuju aja pak" seulas senyum harapan mulai muncul di wajah Kris. "tapi karena Xiumin setia sodara, jadi Xiumin gak mau"

"Chen sih mau banget, pak. Maunya pake bangedz loh" Chen sambil garuk-garuk kuping. Mungkin ada conge yang nyangkut di kupingnya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia merasa agak heran. Biasanya Kris paling gak bisa akur sama anaknya yang satu ini. Malahan, Chen gak pernah mau nurut sama dia. "tapi, kalo nama klubnya diganti jadi Wu Tam Far, buahahahaha" Chen ketawa ngakak.

"ntar kamu yang bapak tamfar-_- " kata si kris gondok. Udah diduga sih sama Kris. Gak mungkin si Chen jadi anak penurut gitu. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

Dalam beberapa hitungan detik, Kris langsung pundung. Dia nggak menyangka anak-anaknya bakal setega ini kepadanya. Apalagi si Luhan dan Chen yang berani ngatain nama klub yang menurutnya sudah sangat keren itu. Yah, begitulah tingkah anak-anak keluarga wu fan kepada bapaknya.

Setelah sesi pertanyaan itu selesai, Kris langsung mendatangai dan memerintahkan bendahara eh, maksudnya emak Dio buat memotong uang jajan semua anak-anaknya.

Sebelum anak-anaknya protes, Kris sempat berkata "yang protes, uang jajannya nggak bakal dipotong kok" sontak anak-anaknya segera berguguk-guguk ria alias berkoar-koar. Dalam kata lain, protes.

"tapi sama sekali nggak bakal dikasih uang jajan" lanjut Kris yang berhasil membuat para gukguk itu diam dan hanya meninggalkan keheningan. Akhirnya mereka pasrah dengan keadaan itu_. Lebih baik uang jajan dipotong daripada masuk klub alay itu_, kata mereka dalam hati.

"**SEHUN MAU JADI BOYBAND"**

Udah liat kan kalo anak-anaknya keluarga wu fan tuh rese, bandel, dan susah diatur. Yah, walaupun gak semuanya bandel tapi tetep aja bikin pusing tujuh keliling. Bikin capek. Capek fisik, capek batin, dan capek hati pula. Misalnya aja nih, kayak anak bungsunya si cadel Sehun. Dia itu anak yang paling manja dari semunya. Makan aja masih disuapin. Nggak malu sama umur. Dan dia juga anak yang paling gampang terpengaruh sesuatu hal. Yah, maklum sih. Dia kan anak bungsu.

Suatu hari di siang, Dio lagi sibuk masak dapur. Tapi acar memasaknya terganggu karena suatu hal.

"MAKKKKKKK! EMAKKK!" BangKai si saudara kembar Sehun teriak-teriak dari ruang keluarga.

"IYA! KENAPA, NAKKKK?!" emaknya bales teriak dari dapur. Maklum, emaknya lagi nyiapin makan siang buat suami dan anak-anaknya. Sebentar lagi suaminya bakal pulang dari kantor buat makan siang di rumah. Biar hemat katanya, jadi gak perlu jajan di luar. Saat itu dapurnya berantakan banget, karena dia masaknya banyak. Padahal cuma buat makan siang doank. Yah, maklum sih kan penghuni rumahnya emang banyak. Dan porsinya gak sedikit, tentu saja. Kan yang makan kuli semua.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal rumah. (eh, emang ada yang nyinggung soal rumah? Yah, anggep ajalah ada ya). Rumah keluarga wu fan bukannya termasuk rumah mewah sih. Tapi lumayanlah masih bisa menampung sepasang suami istri dan kesepuluh anak mereka. Rumah mereka itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Di lantai dasar, terdapat ruang tamu yang juga merangkap ruang keluarga yang cukup luas digabung menjadi satu di depan pintu masuk, ruang makan yang memiliki meja panjang yang bisa menampung 12 orang, dapur, dan satu kamar mandi. Lalu ada juga satu kamar milik pasangan suami istri wu fan yang cukup luas dan mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri berada di sebelah kanan ruang tamu, satu kamar ditempati Suho dan Lay di sebelah kiri ruang tamu. Suho berpendapat kalo dialah yang paling tua jadi dia mau kamarnya paling luas. Sedangkan Lay bilang kalo di males naik turun tangga makanya memilih kamar di bawah. Lalu dilantai dua terdapat satu kamar mandi, satu kamar milik Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, dan Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun disuruh satu kamar sama saudar kembarnya si Chaenyeol. Tapi Baekhyun bilang kalo dia gak mau sekamar sama Chaenyeol. Bisa-bisa tidurnya gak tenanh kalo ada Chaenyeol di sekitarnya. Lalu satu kamar lagi milik Chaenyeol dan trio setangkai, dan sebuah balkon.

Oke. Lanjut ke cerita.

"SINI, MAK!CEPETAN! LIAT NIH KELAKUAN ANAKMU!" teriak Kai lagi lebih keras.

Buru-buru Dio lari ke ruang keluarga sebelum Kai manggil dia lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi seperti screamingan di MV MAMA.

"ada apa si-DEMIIII TU-HAANNNN! SEHUNNNNN! NAKKK!" Dio menatap nanar anak bungsunya yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Sehun memakai kaus longgar bekas punya emaknya yang udah tua, dan celana jins panjang yang lututnya sengaja dirobekin. atau mungkin digigit tikus. Siapa yang tau? dan pake juga kalung rantai yang gede. Gedenya pake banget. Sehun sebenernya keberatan makenya. Tapi demi eksistensi, gak papa deh. Dan kepalanya pake topi baseball yang sengaja dikesampingin biar kelitan keren. Dan rambutnya dicat warna-warni persis pelangi. Warnanya merah kuning hijau. Bukan di langit yang biru. Tapi di kepalanya Sehun.

"hehehe,Thehun keren gak mak?" Sehun berpose alay kayak model. Model celana dalem maksudnya.

"keren apanya! Ya ampun...kamu kenapa begini, nak? Kamu lagi sakit ya?" Dio memegang jidat sehun yang untungnya gak warna-warni juga.

"Thehun gak sakit kok" Sehun ngelepasin tangan emaknya yang nempel di jidatnya.

"terus kenapa kamu pake baju bekas emak yang udah jadul sama celana bekas bapakmu? terus rambutmu kamu apain sampe warna-warni gitu? "

Sehun nunduk sambil senyum-senyum. Eh, bukan deh. Sehun nyengir-nyengir malu gak jelas maksudnya.

"Thehun mau jadi boyband, mak" kata sehun malu-malu. Malu-maluin maksudnya.

"A-A-APPPAAA?!" Dio menatap anaknya syok. "_Untung Cuma satu anak gw yang begini. Kalo semua kayak gini bisa langsung gila gw bukannya gila lama-lama lagi_" kata Dio dalem hati.

"siapa yang udah ngehasut kamu sih, nak? Atau jangan-jangan, si Kai yah yang sudah menodai pikiran kamu itu?"

"ASTAGA, MAK!TEGA AMAT SIH NUDUH ANAK SENDIRI?! Bukan Kai kok yang menghasut si Sehun. Lagian Kai kan masih punya kerjaan lain daripada ngurusin si vampir jadi-jadian itu" Tiba-tiba Kai nyamber dari jauh. Dia lagi anteng-anteng duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv. Tapi dia jadi bete gara-gara emaknya main nuduh-nuduh dia sembarangan aja.

Dio menoleh ke arah Kai dan berteriak kaget.

"YA AMPUN, KAIII! KENAPA KAMU JADI DEKIL GITU? KAMU HABIS MAEN LUMPUR DIMANA, NAKKK?!" Dio teriak dan membulatkan matanya yang udah bulat.

"yak, terus aja bully Kai, mak. Terus." Si Kai makin bete sama kelakuan emaknya.

" Kai kan emang udah dekil dari sononya, mak" Sehun terkikik-kikik geli kayak kuntilanak. Dia seneng banget kalo kai udah dibully.

"oh iya, emak lupa. Maapin emaknya ya, Kai" Dio malu sendiri. Dia lupa kalo cuma Kai satu-satunya anaknya yang paling item. Beda sama kembarannya yang putih banget. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa. Mungkin benar istilah Baekhyun, si Kai pasti lagi tidur waktu lagi bagi-bagi jatah warna kulit. Makanya jatahnya Kai diambil Sehun semua.

Kai nyuekin emaknya dan fokus ke tv. "_gw diem aja deh. Daripada ntar kena bully lagi_" batinnya.

"Sehun, cepet kasih tau emak siapa yang cuci otak kamu sampe kayak gini!" Dio menggulung lengan bajunya. Sok-sokan aja sih, biar greget gitu.

"tadi Thehun nonton tv, mak. Teruth ada boyband lagi nyanyi. Nama boybandnya kalo gak thalah thih EXO. (yang ini gak boleh dicadelin, sayang) Mereka keren banget Teruth Thehun liat ada yang rambutnya warna-warni. Orangnya ganteng, mak. Mirip Thehun gitu. Jadinya kan Thehun juga mau jadi boyband kayak dia" kata Sehun dengan polosnya. Sok polos maksudnya.

Dio memijit-mijit jidatnya. Pusing dia. Dio merasa acara masak-memasak di dapurnya terganggu karena kelakuan ajaib anak bungsunya. Dio nggak tau lagi mau ngomong apa.

"Sehun, sini emak kasih tau ya. besok-besok kamu jangan nonton tv lagi. Mendingan kamu belajar aja dulu yang bener" kata emak Dio.

"tapi Thehun boleh jadi boyband kan, mak?" mata Sehun berbinar-binar.

"nggak! Pokoknya nggak ada boyband-boyband. Awas ya kalo sampe kamu nggak nurut. Ntar emak aduin sama bapak kamu biar uang jajannya dipotong" kata Dio sambil nunjuk-nunjukidung Sehun.

"yah tapi kan uang jajan Thehun udah dipotong, mak. Kalo dipotong lagi, Thehun jajan apa donk?"

"biarin. Biar tau rasa. Udah sono masuk kamar! Belajar yang bener! Jangan malu-maluin emak! Dan kamu Kai..." Dio negeliat ke Kai sambil nunjuk dia pake telunjuknya. "cepet bantuin emak nyiapin makan siang di meja"

Sehun langsung buru-buru lari ke kamar sebelum dia denger Kai sempet protes dan emaknya bakal ikut-ikutan nyuruh Sehun juga.

**TBC**

Yeah, kalian bener. Ceritanya emang garing banget. abis gimana ya. Saya juga bingung kenapa. Tapi saya usahakan deh di chapter selanjutnya ada bumbu lucu-lucunya dikit. Btw makasih ya buat yang baca dan review^^

Salam hangat dari virnaeun :D (baca: istrinya taemin) kkkk~


	3. bapakku tersayang

HAI..HAI..HAII! duh, saya seneng banget deh. Masih ya buat review-nya. Makasih juga buat kritik dan sarannya loh. Btw maaf buat typo-nya. Bagaimana pun saya manusia biasa. Mohon maklum ya. Itu ada yang nanya anaknya semuanya cowok atau ada yang cewek. Semuanya cowok. Cowok. Tapi kyungsoonya cewek. Saya emang masih formal, manggilnya pake saya-sayaan. Yah, maklum deh saya kan masih newbie. Harus hormat sama yang senior.

**KISAH KELUARGA WU FAN**

**Main Cast: EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, family.**

"**BAPAKKU TERSAYANG"**

Pagi ini adalah hari sabtu. Yang berarti hari libur kerja dan juga libur sekolah. Bapak Kris yang cuma kaos kutang sama sarung lagi asik ngopi pagi sambil denger radio yang lagi muter lagu dangdut di teras rumahnya. Di dalem rumahnya lagi sepi tak berpenghuni. Cuma ada Istrinya yang masih molor sambil ngorok didalem kamar. Semalem istrinya habis capek pulang malem dari pengajian setempat. Sedangkan anak-anaknya. hmmm... mereka lagi sparing futsal sama RT sebelah. Tadinya Kris maksa banget mau ikut sama anak-anaknya sparing futsal. Tapi anak-anaknya bersikeras ngelarang dia buat ikutan.

NGELARANG KERAAAAS!

.

.

.

"PAKKK! YA AMPUN PAKKK! INGET UMUR PAK... ASTAGFIRULLAH! EMANG BAPAK MASIH MERASA MUDA YA? MASIH NGERASA BISA IKUTAN SPARING? UBAN UDAH NONGOL-NONGOL GITU JUGA! YA ALLAHH!" tereak Luhan sambil geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan bapaknya.

Yang lainnya pada ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"TAU NIH BAPAK! NTAR KALO BAPAK SAMPE PINGSAN DI TENGAH-TENGAH PERMAINAN GIMANA? DUHHH, MALU-MALUIN AJA NIH SI BAPAK!" sahut Chen nafsu banget ngehina bapaknya yang sok-sok'an pengen ikutan gaya anak muda.

Yang lain makin ngangguk-ngangguk ngenyetujuin si Chen.

"IYA NIH! BAPAK MENDINGAN DI RUMAH AJA DEH... JAGAIN EMAK DI RUMAH... KASIAN KAN EMAK NGGAK ADA YANG JAGAIN..." Kai-si-anak-sayang-emak- nggak nyadar kalo dia juga jadi ikut-ikutan teriak nggak pake nyante.

"LAGIAN BAPAK TEGA BANGET SIH NINGGALIN EMAK SENDIRIAN!" sambung Lay ikut-ikutan nge-bully bapaknya.

Lah, emang kalian gak tega? Kalian lebih tega lagi! nge-bully bapak sendiri-_-

"BAPAK TAU GAK? BAPAK NTAR ORANG TUA SENDIRI LOH DI SONO... EMANG BAPAK NGGAK MALU APA KERIPUTAN SENDIRIAN?" Baekhyun sok-sok ngingetin bapaknya. Padahal maksudnya sama aja.

"IYA NIH AKH! BAPAK MENDINGAN GAK USAH IKUT DEH!" kata Chaenyeol dengan suara bass-nya yang khas.

" IYA TUH!"

"BENER BANGET!"

"SETUJU! SETUJU!"

"POKONYA BAPAK JANGAN IKUT!"

"JANGAN IKUT!"

"SEKALI JANGAN TETEP JANGAN!"

Yang lain makin berlomba-lomba bersahutan ikut-ikutan nge-bully bapaknya. Lumayanlah. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan nge-bully bapak sendiri.

"udahhh...udahh..! kalian jangan nge-bully bapak lagi donk. Kasian kan bapak dibully mulu sama kalian. Yang jelas, bapak nggak bakalan ikut kan kok sparing futsal. Ya kan, pak?" Suho yang barusan ngebela bapaknya nggak nyadar kalo dia juga ikut-ikutan nge-bully si Kris.

.

.

"itu di rumah sebelah ada apaan sih?"

"ah, biasa. Palingan anak-anaknya si wu fan. kan emang rame mulu tuh rumahnya."

"tapi kok berisik banget ya?"

"emangnya pernah gitu sehari gak berisik?"

Nah lo. Ternyata suara mereka yang lagi demo sambil tereak-tereak itu didenger sama para tetangganya.

.

.

.

.

Dan...yakkkk, oke.

Sepuluh lawan satu. Kris kalah telak. Dan pada akhirnya, dengan segala keterpaksaan Kris pun nggak jadi ikutan sparing futsal bareng anak-anaknya.

Dan pada akhirnya pula, Kris berakhir di sini. Ngopi pagi sambil dengerin lagu dangdut favoritenya di radio. Yah, lumayanlah masih ada yang bisa dilakuin sama dia daripada ikut-ikutan istrinya ngebangke di kamar.

Tapi di pagi yang indah itu,

"JAMUNYA, MAS... JAMU..JAMU~" tiba-tiba aja ada tukang jamu-yang-badannya-semok-aduhai-lewat di depan rumahnya Kris. Tukang jamu-yang-bohai-nan-seksoy- itu bernama Mpok Hyorin tapi biasanya dipanggil Mpok Lela, biar kedengeran keren dikit. Dia keliling seperti biasa dengan baju kebaya batiknya yang-agak-ketat dan kain batiknya yang dijadiin rok. Dia emang sering keliling-keliling sekitar sini buat jualan jamu. Dan dia juga udah cukup lama sih berprofesi sebagai tukang jamu, jadi warga sekitar udah pada kenal ama dia.

"duh, pagi-pagi udah liat yang adem aja," batin Kris dalem hati.

"MPOKKK! JAMUNYA MPOK!" tereak si Kris manggil-manggil Mpok Lela dengan gak nyante sambil masang senyum-senyum mesum.

"ehhh, ada mas Kris. tumben pagi-pagi gini ada di rumah. mau jamu apa nih, mas?" Mpok Lela nyamperin Kris sambil jongkok buat nurunin jamunya yang tadi digendong.

Kris nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. dengan masih sempet-sempetnya, dia ngintip dikit ke dalem kerah bajunya Mpok Lela.

dikit donk kok.

maksudnya, cuma dikitt doank.

maksudnya, ANJRIT! SAMA SEKALI NGGAK KELIATAN!

"mas? aduhhh, si mas ditanya malah bengong nih. Mas Krisnya mau minum jamu apa toh?" Mpok Lela dengan suara merdunya menyadarkan Kris dari pikiran joroknya.

"o-ohhh... hehehe, saya mesen jamu temulawaknya aja, mpok. satu" kata Kris sambil cengengesan gak jelas sambil garuk-garuk leher.

"jamu temulawaknya manis apa nggak nih, mas?" kata Mpok Lela sambil ngaduk-ngaduk botol jamu yang isinya jamu temulawak.

"nggak usah manis-manis,mpok . ngeliatin muka Mpok aja udah manis kok, hehehe" kata Kris sambil masih sempet-sempetnya ngegombalin Mpok Lela.

"duh, mas Kris bisa aja gombalnya! Hati-hati loh nanti ketahuan sama bininya tau rasa," kata Mpok Lela genit sambil nuangin jamunya ke gelas dan ngasih ke Kris.

"ah, nggak mungkin, mpok. Macannya masih ngorok kok di kandang" kata Kris sambil minum jamunya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

"ehem...siapa yang lagi ngorok?"

"ma..." Mendengar suara yang kayaknya dia kenal, Kris membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan-lahan. dan...

TADA!~ "can.." Kris berhasil nyelesaiin kata-katanya.

Emak Dio-yang-masih-pake-daster-dengan-rambut-masih-dir oll-dan-bau-iler-lagi bertolak pinggang sambil ngeliatin Kris dengan tatapan garang sambil melotot dengan matanya yang emang udah bulet dari sononya.

"NAH LO, NAH LO!~" Mpok Lela nyanyi pelan sambil tepuk tangan. Dia malah keasikan ngeliatin pertengkaran suami istri yang satu ini.

"e-eh.. si emak u-udah bangun?" tanya Kris sambil gelagapan. Keringet panas mengucur di jidatnya.

"MATIII GUEE!", batin Kris.

"OHHHH! JADI GINI YA KERJAAN BAPAK KALO GAK DIAWASIN SAMA EMAKKK! MAEN GODA-GODAIN ANAK ORANG!" tereak Dio di mukanya Kris sambil ngejewer salah satu kuping suaminya. Kris sebenernya mau bilang kalo nafasnya si Dio tuh bau bangke. Tapi mengingat keadaan sekarang, nggak mungkin dia ngomong kayak gitu. Secara, yang ada nanti dia malah dicincang abis-abisan.

"e-enggak kok, makk. T-tadi emak salah denger kali. Ba-bapak bisa jelasin kok," ck, si Kris masih mencoba ngeles sodara-sodara.

"NGGAK! NGGAK ADA JELAS-JELASIN... DASAR SUAMI GENIT! KECENTILAN! BELAGU! SOK GANTENG! BARU DITINGGAL MOLOR DIKIT UDAH MAEN LIRIK-LIRIK MPOK LELA AJA!" Dio mencaci maki Kris habis-habisan.

"e-emak dengerin bapak dulu..." Kris masih tetep keukeuh pengen ngelawan serigala di hadapannya. #nomention loh

"masuk..." kata Dio cepet masih bertolak pinggang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pintu rumahnya.

"e-emakk..." Kris memanggil lirih.

"MASUKKKK SEKARANGGG ATAU GUE GIGIT KUPINGG!"

Karena nggak mau kupingnya jadi sasaran amukan serigalanlapar, akhirnya Kris lari terbirit-birit ke dalem rumah sambil nahan kencing gara-gara ketakutan.

.

.

.

"hmm...ke kirian dikit"

"ehh, ke kanan dikit lagi"

"ehh, kiri deh kiri"

"mundur dehhh mundur...nah! bagus. gitu udah bener. udah! diem aja begitu"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara tukang parkir.

Itu emak Dio lagi asik nonton tv sambil mencet-mencet remot buat ganti-ganti channel. Dan di sebelah tv, ada Kris yang lagi megangin antena tv-nya.

Iya. Kris lagi megangin antena tv biar gambar tv-nya keliatan jelas.

"aduh, makk. udahan donk makk? bapak udah capek nih." Si Kris dengan-posisinya-yang-enggak-banget-tangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi megangin antena di atasnya.

"ENAKKK AJA MAEN UDAH-UDAHAN! BELOMM! GW BELOM PUASSS NYIKSA ELU!" Dio dengan suara nyaringnya tereak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kris pake remote tv.

"tapi bapak capek, makkk. Ya ampun. Tega amat sama suami sendiri..."

"BIARIN! BIAR TAU RASA LU! SIAPA SURUH JADI ORANG KEGANJENAN! BESOK-BESOK KALO GW LIAT ELU GODAIN MPOK LELA LAGI, GW CEBURIN LU KE JAMBANN! BIAR PACARAN LU SONO AMA SODARA-SODARA LU!"

Dan Kris cuma bisa mingkem. Dia gak berani ngelawan. Ternyata benar istilah suami-suami takut istri.

Namun, saat lagi anteng-antengnya Dio nonton sinetron dan Kris yang anteng-antengnya masih megangin antena, tiba-tiba aja ada suara-suara aneh.

BRUMMMM BRUMMM BRUMMM

BRUMMMMM BRUMMMM

CIIITTT...

"ADOOHHH! BANG CHENN KALO NGEREM PELAN-PELAN DONK! PANTAT GUE SAKIT NEHHH! SAKITNYA PAKE BANGEDDDDD TAUUU!" Xiumin yang baru aja turun dari motor harlinya Chen langsung tereak-tereak persis di kupingnya si Chen.

"EH, NYANTE DONK, GAK USAH TEREAK-TEREAK!" Chen bales tereak dengan suara nyaringnya. Maksudnya, dengan suara cemprengnya.

TIIINNNNN! TIIIINNNN! TINNNN!

"WOIII, CHEN TOMANG! BUKAIN PINTU GARASI SEKARANG JUGA CEPETAN!" Suho dari balik kaca jendela mobil Xenianya terak-tereak maen merintah si Chen buat bukain pintu garasi. Sebenernya sih itu mobilnya si Kris yang boleh minjem sacara paksa.

"OGAAHHHH!"tereak si Chen dan langsung kabur dari TKP.

"ANJRETTT LU! DASAR CHEN TOMANG ADEK KURANG AJARR! EH, XIUMIN GENDUT KAYAK BUNTELAN KENTUT! CEPETAN BUKAIN GARASI! MOBIL GUE MAU MASUK INI!"

"EH, BANG SUHO! KALO MAU MINTA TOLONG NYANTE DONKKK! GAK USAH NYOLOT GITUU!"

"EMANG SIAPA YANG MINTA TOLONG! GUE NYURUH BUKANNYA MINTA TOLONG!"

"_NJRIT! MENTANG-MENTANG PALING TUA SOK BERKUASA!_," batin Xiumin.

Xiumin yang takut bakal diteriakin lagi buru-buru bukain pager dan sekalian bukain garasi sekalian biar mobil Suho bisa lewat.

"IIHHHHH, ABANG SUHO! SCOOPY TAO DULU YANG MASUK! MOBILNYA BELAKANGAN AJA!" tiba-tiba Tao dan Scoopy pinknya udah ada persis di sebelah mobilnya Suho.

"EH, MONYONG! DIMANA-MANA MOBILNYA DULU YANG MASUKKKK DODOL! KALO MOTOR UPAY LU DULUAN YANG MASUK, MOBILNYA GAK BISA LEWAT!" Luhan di kursi belakang penumpang dari dalem mobil tereak ke arah Tao. Dia agak gemes sama kebodohan adeknya.

"TAPI TAO GAK MAU MASUK BELAKANGAN!" Tao bales tereak ke dalem mobil.

"YA UDAHHH MASUK SONO! TAPI KALO SCOOPY ALAY LU ITU SAMPE KENA TABRAK MOBIL, GUE GAK MAU TAU YA!" Suho bales teriak juga. Padahal Tao persis di sebelahnya dia. Hanya pintu mobil yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

"IIHHH! ABANG JAHATTTTT!"

"MAKANYA AWASIN DULU MOTOR LU! BIARIN GUE LEWAT DULUANNN!" kata Suho sambil nunjukin tampang-yang-tua-yang-berkuasa-nya.

Tao cemberut. Tapi akhirnya dia ngalah juga. Scoopy pinknya dimundurin dikit sama dia, dan ngebiarin mobilnya Suho maju masuk ke garasi.

Akhirnya Suho, Lay, Luhan, Si kembar BaekYeol, dan Si kembar SeKai turun dari mobil. Sedangkan Tao baru aja masukin motornya ke dalem garasi. Xiumin nutupin pintu pager, sedangkan Chen nungguin sodara-sodaranya di teras. Dia belom berani masuk rumah kalo nggak bareng sodara-sodaranya. Dia takut kena semprot bapaknya sendirian.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUUMMM!" kesepuluh anak ngasih salam berbarengan yang kencengnya luar binasa.

"waalaikumsalam" sahut emak Dio dengan kalem. Dia sih udah biasa sama mereka.

"w-walaaikumsalam" sedangkan Kris ngejawab sambil nahan pegel karena dia masih tetep dengan posisi yang sama sambil megangin antena tv.

"MASYAALLAH! ITU BAPAK NGAPAIN KAYAK GITU, PAKKK?" Suho teriak sambil geleng-geleng liat kelakuan bapaknya yang menurut dia sangat kurang kerjaan.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! SUHO! Kamu jangan tereak-terak kalo di rumah! Emak pusing dengernya" kata emak Dio sambil nutup kupingnya karena gak kuat denger teriakan anaknya sulungnya.

"eh, maap emak Suho tercintahh. hehehe. tadi keterusan" kata Suho sambil sungkeman sama emaknya.

Mau gak mau, anak-anak yang lain ikut-ikutan sungkeman juga. Yah, mereka kan gak mau dibilang anak durhaka. Walaupun ogah juga sih sebenernya sungkem sama emaknya. Abis emak mereka masih bau iler alias belom mandi. Mana emaknya cuma make daster doank lagi. Bulu ketek emaknya mencuat nongol ngintip-ngintip ngejijik'in gitu deh jadinya.

"btw itu si bapak kenapa, makk?" tanya si Xiumin sambil nunjuk ke arah bapaknya.

"bapak lu lagi emak hukum..." kata Dio dengan kalemnya sambil natap layar tv.

"udah kayak sekolahan aja pake hukum-hukuman segala" gumam si Lay.

"ya ampun. Kasian si bapak, mak. Sini pak, biar Tao yang gantiin bapak. pasti bapak capek kan" kata Tao si-anak-sayang-bapak sok-sok'an mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan.

Si Kris terharu banget ngedenger anak kesayangannya ngomong kayak gitu sampe-sampe dia tarik ingus saking terharunya.

"eh-eh-eh! Nggak ada ganti-gantian. Biarin aja tuh bapak lu kayak gitu. Biar tau rasa dia." Si Dio geleng-geleng sambil narik Tao yang udah sempet pengen nyamperin bapaknya.

Kris langsung pundung.

"emang apa salah bapak sih mak sampe dihukum kayak gitu? Kan kasian si bapak sampe lumutan gitu," kata si Chen ngebelain bapaknya.

Semua orang yang ada di situ tiba-tiba aja jadi diem dan ngeliatin si Chen.

Iya, si Chen.

Maksudnya, hah si Chen?

"CHENNN?! LU KESAMBET CHEN TOMANG BENERAN ? TUMBEN-TUMBENAN LU BELAIN BAPAK?!"

"CHENN? LO BAIK-BAIK AJA KAN?"

"BANG CHEN UDAH TOBAT, BANG?"

Chen ngeliatain saudaranya satu-satu.

"MAKSUD LU SEMUA APAAN, HAHHH? LAGIAN SIAPA YANG NGEBELAIN BAPAKK! ORANG CUMA NANYA DOANK... EMANG KALO GUE NANYA SALAH GITU? IYA, SALAH?!"

Kris langsung pundung lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal dia udah sempet mikir buat naikin uang jajannya si Chen, tapi batal deh jadinya.

"bapak lu noh pake sok keganjenan maen godain Mpok Lela! padahal udah mau kepala empat aja gayanya sok ganteng!" kata Dio sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kris gak pake perasaan.

"**MENGAKUUUU BUJANGANNN KEPADA SETIAP WANITAA. TERNYATA ANAKNYA SEGUDANGGGGG!~**" tiba-tiba aja terdengar backsound seperti itu.

Ternyata tetangga sebelah mereka lagi masang itu lagu dengan suara yang keras sampe kedengeran ke rumah mereka.

Semuanya pada diem sejenak.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" semuanya pada ngakak di tempat. Tak terkecuali Tao-si-anak-sayang-bapak.

Kris ngeliatin dengan tajam anaknya satu-satu.

"AWAS YA KALIAN. NTAR GAK GUE KASIH UANG SEBULAN TAU RASA LU SEMUA" kata Kris dalem hati.

Tapi tiba-tiba aja, Kris ngerasain ada sesuatu yang salah sama perutnya.

Bener-bener salah.

Di waktu yang salah pula.

Kesalahannya adalahh...

Dia kebelet boker.

Bener-bener kebelet pengen boker.

"makk.. udahan donk mak hukumannya." Kata Kris dengan lirih.

"emak bilang nggak ya nggak, pak" kata Dio dengan santainya tanpa natap si Kris sedikitpun.

"t-tapi ba-bapak kebelet pengen bo...bo-boker, makk" lanjut Kris dengan susah payah gara-gara gak kuat nahan boker.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa anak-anaknya makin menjadi-jadi.

Dio ngelirik ke arah Kris sebentar. Dia ngeliat tampang Kris udah merah padam kayak orang lagi nahan berak.

Padahal Kris emang lagi nahan berak.

dan Dio tau itu.

Ngeliat suaminya yang ganteng-duh, tumben muji-dengan tampang yang lagi nahan berak, hati Dio jadi luluh kayak es batu lagi dipanasin. Dia bener-bener gak tega ngeliat suaminya kayak gitu. Walaupun sebel, tapi sebenernya dia juga sayang sama suaminya.

"ya udah! Bapak buruan sono berak! Emak udah maapin kok. tapi awas ya kalo besok-besok emak liat bapak kayak gitu lagi, pokoknya nggak ada ampun buat bapak."

Kris yang ngedenger itu rasanya legaaaaa banget. pengen rasanya dia ciumin istri dan juga anaknya satu-satu.

Tapi karena dia udah amat sangat di ujung tanduk, dia buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Setelah puas bercumbu dengan toilet di kamar mandi, perasaan Kris tuh bahagiaaaa banget. rasanya kayak anak ilang yang baru ketemu sama emaknya. Atau kayak cewek yang nggak lagi diet tapi yang beratnya turun drastis. Atau kayak abis nemu duit gocap di jalanan.

Yah, pokoknya begitulah perasaan Kris saat ini.

Bahagia.

Rasanya tuh dia pengen tereak sejadi-jadinya.

"THIS GIRLLL IS ON FAIIYEHHHH!~ THIS GIRL IS ON FAYEHHHH! SHE IS WALKING ON FAY-UHUK UHUK UHUKKK-!~" Kris gak sadar saking nafsunya dia tereak, lalat pun sampe masuk ke dalem mulutnya dan bikin dia tersendak.

"UHUKK.. EMAKKK! UHUK UHUK... EMAKK SINI,MAKK!" Kris tereak manggil istrinya.

"iya, pakkk! ada apa si-MASYALLAH! BAPAK KENAPA, PAKK?" Dio langsung nyamperin suaminya yang lagi tidurandi lantai batuk-batuk sambil megagin dadanya kayak orang sesak nafas. Dio langsung naro Kris di pangkuannya.

Sekarang Kris lagi berbaring di pangkuannya Dio sambil masih batuk-batuk.

"uhuk! Mak, bapak mau ngomongin-uhuk-sesuatu. Tolong-uhuk-panggilin anak-anak, mak" Kris maksa ngomong kayak orang lagi sekarat.

"iya, pak. Iya. NAKKKK! ANAK-ANAK! SINI SEMUANYA! BAPAK MAU NGOMONG SESUATU NIH!" Dio dengan nyaring sekaligus panik manggil anak-anaknya.

"IYA, MAKKKK!"

DRAPP DRAP DRAP DRAPPP...

.

.

.

Anak-anaknya berlarian buat nyamperin emaknya yang lagi panik dan bapaknya yang masih batuk-batuk sesak nafas kayak orang sekarat.

"YA ALLAHHH! ITU BAPAK KENAPA LAGIII?" Suho ngeliat bapaknya lagi batuk-batuk sambil sesak nafas.

"uhuk! Nak, kemarilah nak, uhuk" panggil Kris mencoba bicara ke anak-anaknya.

"hiks...pak, bapak kenapa pak? Hiks...hiks" Tao nangis ngeliat keadaan bapaknya yang lemah tak berdaya.

"bapak-uhuk-nggak papa kok, nak. Tao-uhuk-jangan nangis lagi, donk. Bapak-uhuk-nggak tega liatnya" Kris ngusap-ngusap tangannya Tao buat nenangin dia.

"hiks.. HUWEEEEE!" tapi yang ada tangisnya Tao makin menjadi-jadi.

"cup..cup, anak bapak yang kuat donk... uhuk, Suho..." Kris sekarang ngalihin pandangannya ke arah Suho.

"ya, pak?" jawab Suho pelan sambil ngeliat bapaknya dengan tatapan kasihan. Dia gak kuat liat bapaknya kayak orang sekarat begini.

"jagain adek-adekmu ya, nak. Bapak harap-uhuk-kamu bisa jadi-uhuk-pengganti bapak..." Kris tarik nafas pelan.

"bapak jangan ngomong kayak gitu donk,pak. Suho gak kuat dengernya" kata Suho pelan. Dia nahan nangis. Dia gak mau keliatan cengeng di depan anak-anaknya.

"S-sehun..." sekarang Kris ngalihin pandangannya ke Sehun yang ada di sebelah Suho.

"i-iya, pak. Hiks..hiks..HUWEEEE!" Sehun nangis gak kuat liat tampang bapaknya yang ngeliat dia dengan tatapan melas.

"sehun-uhuk-..."Kris masih nyoba buat ngomong.

"hiksss...i-iya pak" jawab Sehun lirih sambil nangis.

"ingus kamu kena tangan bapak, nak" kata Kris sambil ngeliatin tangannya yang kena ingus Sehun yang baru jatoh dengan mulus dari hidungnya si Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru ngelap ingus yang di tangannya Kris pake bajunya.

"maap, pak. Sehun gak sengaja"

"Sehun-uhuk-jagain emak kamu ya, nak. Jangan bikin-uhuk-emak kamu marah-marah lagi" kata Kris sambil natap mata Sehun yang sembap.

"iya, pak. Sehun..hiks...janji gak bakal...hiks..bikin..emak marah lagi"

"anak pinter. Kai..." sedangkan Kai cuma natap Kris dengan pandangan kosong. Dia gak tau harus bilang apa. Dia mau nangis, tapi nggak bisa.

"nakkk...jangan-uhuk-sering-sering godain-uhuk-cewek lagi ya, nak. Nanti kamu-uhuk-kena karma kayak bapakmu ini..."

Kai cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doank. dia mau jawab, tapi nggak jadi.

"Baekhyun..." sekarang Kris natap si Baekhyun.

Baekhyun udah berkaca-kaca. Tapi dia gak sampe nangis.

"Kamu jangan galak-galak sama Chaenyeol ya, nak. Kasian dia kena omel kamu mulu..."

"i-iya, bapak" jawab Baekhyun pelan. Pelan banget sampe nggak kedengeran.

"dan.. Chaenyeol.."

Chaenyeol ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngeliat bapaknya dengan tampang serius begitu ngedenger namanya di sebut.

"kamu-uhuk-jangan suka-uhuk-jailin Baekhyun-uhuk-terus ya, nak..."

Chaenyeol ngelirik Baekhyun sebentar terus balik natap Kris lagi lalu ngangguk pelan.

"Chen..." sekarang Kris ngeliat ke arah si Chen.

"HUWEEEE! BAPAK JANGAN MATI, PAKKK! HUWEEEE! JANGAN TINGGALIN CHEN PAKKK! CHEN BELOM SIAPPP!" diluar dugaan, ternyata Chen yang nangisnya paling kejer. Pake tereak-tereak lagi.  
"ternyata-uhuk-Chen sayang sama bapak ya? Uhuk"

"IYAAA...! CHEN SAYANGG BANGET SAMA BAPAKKK! CHEN NGGAK MAU BAPAK MATI SEKARANG DULU! HUWEEEEE!"

Kris ngasih senyum tulus ke si Chen. Terus dia ngacak-ngacak rambut Chen pelan.

"Lu-luhan..."

Luhan Cuma bengong ngeliat bapaknya.

"ka-kamu jangan-uhuk-suka nge-bully adek-adek kamu ya,nak"

Luhan Cuma ngangguk pelan.

"sering-sering ngajarin-uhuk-adek-adek kamu juga"

Luhan ngangguk lagi. Kris ikut ngangguk-ngangguk juga. Nggak tahu kenapa.

"Xiumin..."

"ya, pak?" jawab Xiumin dengan muka bulet kalemnya.

"kamu sering-sering diet ya, nak. Uhuk. Kasian emak kamu. Uhuk. Ntar berasnya gak cukup buat kamu doank-UHUK UHUK UHUK-"

"_mposs. Kualat lu ngatain gue_" batin Xiumin kesel. Tapi dia Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doank.

"Layy..." Kris natap si Kay.

"Lay di sini, pakkk..." kata Lay sambil ngegeser kepala bapaknya menghadap muka dia.

"bapak lupa, nak. Abis namanya mirip-mirip sih. Lay..." ulang Kris.

"iya, pak? Kenapa? "

"kamu-uhuk-sering-sering bantuin emak ya, nak. Jangan mager mulu-uhuk-kerjaannya."

"iya, pak." Jawab Lay serius. Kali ini dia bener-bener serius.

"Tao..."

"hiks...hikss... iya, pak?" jawab Tao sambil ngusep-ngusep matanya.

"Tao anak bapak yang paling baek-uhuk-" Kris manggil lagi.

"hiks..kenapa, pak?" kali ini Tao natap bapaknya.

"kamu jangan suka lupa ya, nak. Kasian. Kamu belom jadi nenek-nenek kan?"

"HUWEEEE! BAPAK JAHATTT! TAO DIKATAIN NENEK-NENEK!" Tao sekarang malah mukul-mukulin bapaknya.

Buru-buru semua saudara-saudaranya mengamankan si Tao dan ngejauhin dia dari Kris.

"emak..." sekarang Kris menatap Dio dalem.

Dalem banget.

"bapak.." jawab Dio sambil terisak pelan. Air matanya udah menitik-nitik.

"Kyungsoo sayang..." panggil Kris lirih. "Kyungsoo harus tau kalo Kris selalu sayang sama Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo suka marah-marah. Walaupun Kyungsoo suka jahat sama Kris. walaupun Kyungsoo suka nyiksa Kris, tapi Kris selalu sayang sama Kyungsoo" kata Kris dengan lancar. Duhh, si abang lagi curhat ternyata.

Kyungsoo semakin nangis sejadi-jadinya. Air matanya udah ngalir dengan deras.

"hikss...Kyungsoo juga selalu sayang sama Kris. Walaupun Kris suka nyebelin dan suka genit sama cewek lain, tapi Kyungsoo selalu sayang sama Kris"

Oh, so sweet.

Sekarang mereka malah asik mesra-mesraan di depan anak-anaknya.

Mana manggilnya Cuma pake nama doank lagi.

Jijik. Padahal mereka udah tua juga. Sok-sok bernostalgia.

Tiba-tiba Kris bangun dari tidurnya dan natap mukanya Dio.

"YANG BENER, MAKKK? JADI EMAK SAYANG SAMA BAPAKK? YA AMPUNN! BAPAK BAHAGIAAA, MAKKK!" kata Kris lompat-lompat sambil meluk-meluk si Dio.

.

.

.

Lalu, semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo.

Bener-bener cengo.

Cengo sejadi-jadinya.

Kris yang baru sadar kalo suasana jadi hening secara tiba-tiba, ngeliat ke sekitarnya.

"lohhh? Kok pada bengong?" kata Kris dengan muka cerahnya.

"b-bapak bukannya lagi sekarat, pak?" tanya Dio dengan tampang O_O khasnya.

"bapak sekarat? Kata siapa? Orang tadi bapak cuma keselek lalet doank trus manggil emak buat suruh ngambilin minum. Tapi nggak tau kenapa jadi pengen drama bentar dehhh, hehehe" kata Kris nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil garuk lehernya.

Semuanya masih hening dan ngeliat Kris tajam.

"**AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"**

Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung nyerbu si Kris.

Ada Chaenyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun jambak-jambakin rambutnya sampe hampir rontok.

"ADAAWWW! RAMBUT BAPAK JANGAN DIJAMBAKIN DONK! SAKEETTT!"

Ada Tao, Kai, dan Luhan yang nyubitin tangannya.

"AAWWWW! AAWWW! TANGAN BAPAK SAKKEETTT WOOYY!"

Ada Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin mukulin kakinya si Kris.

"ADUDUHHHH! KAKI BAPAKkkk!"

Sedangkan Chen masih bengong.

Tapi dia buru-buru langsung sadar.

"BAPAKKKKK!" pekiknya.

"CHEN BENCI SAMA BAPAKKK!" tereak Chen lagi sambil gigitin jari tangannya Kris. Dia gemes banget, sumpah. Bapaknya udah bikin dia malu gara-gara acara tangis-tangisan tadi. Ketahuan deh sifat aslinya si Chen,wkwkwk.

"ADDUUHHH, CHEENNN! ITU JARI BAPAK JANGAN DIGIGIT DONKKK! DUHH, KALIAN TEGA BANGET SIH AMA BAPAK SENDIRI. MAKKK, EMAKK! BANTUIN BAPAK, MAKKK!"

Harusnya sebagai istri dan emak yang baik, Dio ngebantuin Kris dan ngomelin anak-anaknya. Tapi yang ada malahh...

"GIGIT TERUS, CHENNN! LEBIH KERAS KALO PERLU BIAR BERDARAHH SEKALIANNN! RAMBUTNYA TARIK AJA TERUS TUH SAMPE GUNDUL KALO PERLUU! POKOKNYA JANGAN KASIH AMPUNN! HABISIN SAMPE MAMPOSSS!"

Sekarang Kris udah pasrah deh. Ternyata emang nggak ada satupun yang ngebelain dia. Tapi diem-diem dia tersenyum juga sih. Seenggaknya dia udah tau kalo istri sama anak-anaknya tuh sayang banget sama dia.

**TBC ^_^**

MAKASIH LOHH UDAHHH MAMPIRRR! DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA. BTW, SEBUAH KATA SEDERHANA BERNAMA "**LANJUT**" JUGA SANGAT BERPENGARUH BUAT SAYA. SAYA JUGA SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN. (PUJIAN JUGA SIH, WKWKWK)

EH, MAAF. SAYA LAGI SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK...

maaf humornya maksa.

DADAHHHHHHH!


	4. duh, dasar si Kai

Hai, semuanya. Cuma nyapa doank kok. eh, btw saya bikin di ff ini Xiumin paling gendut ya? Pdahal aslinya dia sama D.O yang paling kurus. _**PALING KURUS. **_Beratnya 51 kg. Iya, 51 kg. Aduh, sampe sekarang saya belom percaya. Dia ikut program diet dimana sih? Yah, namanya ff hanyalah sebuah ff. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, itu memang disengaja. Saya juga hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

**KISAH KELUARGA WU FAN**

**Main Cast: EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Family**

"**duh, dasar si Kai"**

Siang itu siang yang cerah. Udaranya pun sejuk. Nggak panas-panas banget dan nggak dingin-dingin banget.

Kai, anak bontot kedua dari bawah di keluarga wu fan lagi nongkrong sendirian di depan rumahnya sambil ngegodain cewek-cewek yang lewat.

"kiiwww... cewek. Godain abang donk" kata Kai sambil ngedipin matanya ke cewek cantik yang barusan lewat di depan rumahnya.

Si cewek yang merasa terpanggil itu ngelirik Kai dengan tatapan-_ idih,-item-aja-belagu-lu_. Lalu dia berjalan sambil lalu meninggalkan Kai yang nyengir-nyengir masih ngeliatin dia.

Setelah cewek cantik yang digodain Kai itu lewat, ada lagi yang lewat. Bukannya cewek cantik, tapi topeng monye. Bukannya lewat, tapi topeng monyetnya malah mangkal beberapa meter di depan rumah Kai.

Mang Eunhyuk, begitulah para warga sekitar memanggil si monyet. Eh, maksudnya si pawang monyet. Sedangkan nama si monyetnya sendiri adalah Sarimin. Tadinya mau dikasih nama Sarimi, tapi sayang udah jadi merek mie instan duluan. Orang-orang di situ suka kebalik manggil Eunhyuk sebagai Sarimin dan Sarimin sebagai Eunhyuk. Nggak ada yang tau kenapa. Pokoknya udah dari sononya kayak gitu. Mang Eunhyuk bahkan suka dipanggil monyet jadi-jadian.

Mang Eunhyuk emang sering banget mangkalin topeng monyetnya di sekitar sini. Soalnya di sini banyak anak-anak di sekitar sini yang suka nonton tuh topeng monyet.

"Mang! Kalo mau mangkal jangan di sini mulu donk. Gue bosen ngeliatin si Sarimin terus. Secara gue kan mau ngeliatin cewek cantik yang lewat bukannya ngeliatin monyet"

"yeee... begini-begini monyet gue itu monyet cantik tau. Kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu... eh, lagian si Sarimin katanya kangen banget sama elu, Kai. Semaleman dia mikirin elu mulu tuh,wkwkwk" kata Mang Eunhyuk.

Entah beneran atau mungkin hanya halusinasi Kai doank, yang jelas Kai ngerasa kalo si Sarimin ngedipin sebelah matanya ke dia. Kai mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya. "_mungkin gw salah liat kali_" batinnya.

Nggak, Kai. Lu gak salah liat. Sarimin emang lagi ngedipin elu. Tapi, kalo lu beranggapan seperti itu, oke, ya sudahlah.

Setelah gak beberapa lama, si Sarimin mulai beraksi. Sebenernya Sarimin mau pamer ke Kai kalo sekarang dia udah bisa kayang. Tapi apa daya. Dia hanyalah seekor monyet yang gak bisa ngomong bahasa manusia.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, banyak anak-anak kecil yang berdatangan buat nonton Sarimin si topeng monyet. Bukan cuma anak-anak, tapi emak-emak juga ikutan ngumpul buat nemenin anak-anaknya. Mereka takut kalo si Sarimin sampe khilaf karena nggak dikasih saweran terus nggak sengaja gigit anak mereka. Dan kerumunan itu semakin lama semakin banyak.

Secara nggak sengaja, Kai ngerasa kalo dia ngeliat sesosok bidadari diantara kerumunan itu. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya lurus bagaikan iklan shampo. Dan bibirnya... aww, mengingatkan Kai pada bibir emaknya.

"huaachhii!" Dio yang lagi ngulek sambel di dapur tiba-tiba bersin. "duh, kayaknya gw masuk angin nih" katanya.

Jadi kalo bersin itu tanda-tanda masuk angin ya? Oke sip.

Oke. Kembali ke Kai.

Dia lagi menatap bidadari yang diketahui bernama Choi Jinri atau yang biasa dipanggil Sulli itu dengan tajam. Ternyata eh ternyata si Sulli lagi nemenin adeknya si Yoogeun buat nonton topeng monyet. Tapi Sulli sama sekali gak sadar kalo lagi diliatin sama cowok item yang mukanya mirip sama om-om mesum.

"WOOIIII...!" seseorang nepuk pundak Kai.

"EH COPET EH COPOT!" si Kai tiba-tiba jadi latah gara-gara dikagetin.

"wkwk, bengong aja lu bro " oh, itu si Edward Cullen jadi-jadian yang ketawa puas baru ngagetin Kai. "lagi ngapain lu?"

"lagi ngeliatin calon pacar..." kata Kai senyum-senyum sambil topang dagu masih menatap lurus ke arah Sulli.

Sehun ngeliatin depan rumahnya yang lagi rame.

"oh, calon pacar yang elu maksud thi Tharimin? Emang thih elu cocok thama dia. Thetara tampangnya aja mirip gitu. Kata orang dulu kalo punya tampang mirip itu artinya jodoh. Panteth"

Kai ngelirik Sehun sebel. "Panteth panteth. Muke lu tuh yang kayak pantet! Ngomong aja belom lurus, nggak usah sok-sok nge-bully gue lu, cadel!" kata Kai. "noh! Liat noh ke arah sono. Cewek cantik itu yang bakal jadi calon pacar gue" Kai mengarahkan kepala Sehun sambil menunjuk Sulli.

"dihhh, mana mau thi Thulli ama lu. Nyadar diri dulu lu, udah item pethek pula"

"eh, nyolot amat lu ama yang lebih tua! Lagian ya namanya tuh Sulli bukannya Tuli, cadel. elu kali yang tuli!"

"bodo, weekkkk!"

"eh, anjrit! Dikasih tau malah songong lu. Sini lu gw kasih pelajaran lu!" Kai mulai menjambak rambut Sehun yang berwarna-warni.

"AWW...! SAKIT, BANGKE!" Sehun gak mau kalah ikut-ikutan jambak rambut Kai yang keriting-keriting gak keurus.

Akhirnya, terjadilah aksi jambak-jambakan diantara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya...

"PERGIII TAMASYA KE BINARIAAA~~... PULANG-PULANG KU BERBADAN DUAAAA~~..."

Mereka mendengar Mang Eunhyuk lagi masang lagu dangdut buat ngiringin si Sarimin beraksi.

Sontak Sehun dan Kai yang memang bagian dalam keluarga pecinta dangdut itu menghentikan aksi jambak-jambakan mereka dan dateng nyamperin kerumunan orang yang nonton topeng monyet itu. Mereka berdua ikut-ikutan joget bareng si Sarimin sama iringan musik dangdut.

"YIIHHHAAA... ASOOYY! TARIK TERUS, MANG!" teriak Kai ditengah-tengah joget gergajinya.

"LAAYY LAAY LAY LAYY LAYY... PANGGIL BANG LAY THI JABLAYYY..." Sehun ikutan nyanyi ditengah-tengah joget goyang itiknya.

"huacchhiii" Lay yang lagi asik mager di kamarnya tiba-tiba bersin.

Kembali lagi ke Sehun, Kai dan Sarimin yang lagi asik-asiknya joget.

"iihhh , mama liat deh. Sekarang monyetnya ada tiga" seorang anak kecil nunjuk-nunjuk Sarimin, Sehun dan Kai yang lagi joget.

Sehun dan Kai pura-pura gak denger aja. Mereka udah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"monyetnya ada yang item ada juga yang putih" kata anak kecil yang lain.

Mereka makin gak denger.

"monyetnya ganteng ya" kata seorang anak cewek.

Nah, ini baru mereka denger.

"kak Sulli,liat deh. itu yang lagi joget bukannya Bang Kai sama Bang Sehun?" kata Yoogeun narik-narik bajunya si Sulli sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"bukan dek. Mereka itu monyet-monyet barunya Mang Eunhyuk. hihihi" jawab Sulli sambil ngikik-ngikik sendiri sama ucapannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba aja, Kai menghentikan aksi jogetnya dan dateng nyamperin Sulli.

Sulli yang disamperin merasa agak takut. Soalnya tampangnya Kai mirip om-om mesum genit yang lagi mabok kayak di sinetron-sinetron.

"Neng, ikut abang dangdutan yukkk!" kata Kai nyengir-nyengir sambil nyolek dagunya si Sulli.

**PLAKKKKK...**

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi itemnya Kai.

"NAJISSSS LOO!" Sulli berteriak tepat di depan mukanya Kai. Yang mau gak mau, Kai baru aja kena semprot hujan lokal dari mulutnya Sulli.

Sulli yang kesel langsung meninggalkan TKP dengan menyeret si Yoogeun untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia jijik sama kelakuan Kai yang emang mirip sama om-om mesum.

"**BUAHAHAHAHAHA!**" sontak Sehun dan para penonton topeng monyet di situ ketawa ngakak. Bahkan Sehun megangin perutnya yang sakit gara-gara nahan ketawa. "MAKAN TUH CALON PACAR!"

Sehun dan Kai masuk ke ruangan-yang saat itu sedang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga-. Kai monyongin bibirnya sambil megang bekas tamparan pahit-_bukannya tamparan manis_-yang baru ditinggalkan Sulli di pipinya. Sehun di sebelahnya masih ketawa ngakak melihat kembaran itemnya. Seorang penghuni ruang keluarga saat itu lagi ngeliatin mereka heran.

"kenapa lu megangin pipi lu kayak gitu?" kata Xiumin yang lagi duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv dan ngemil keripik singkong.

Yang lagi di ruang keluarga itu cuma ada Xiumin yang lagi nonton tv sambil ngemil keripik singkongnya. Yang lainnya kayak si Lay lagi tidur siang di kamarnya. Tao lagi disuruh mijitin emaknya-yang merasa dirinya masuk angin-di kamarnya Dio. Chen yang lagi keluyuran entah kemana. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chaenyeol belom pulang sekolah. Dan Suho lagi kuliah di kampus.

"tadi dia abith ditampar ama thi Thulli bang, hahahaha" Sehun masih ngakak.

"monyong, diem lu!" Kai malu banget dimalu-maluin di depan abangnya.

"kok bisa? Jangan bilang lu ngegodain tuh cewek? Lagian bekas tamparannya nggak keliatan kok. soalnya ketutupan ama kulit item lu" kata Xiumin masih sambil ngunyah keripik singkongnya. Sehun gabung sama Xiumin duduk di sofa sambil masih ketawa.

"BENER, BANG BUAHAHA!" kata Sehun nunjuk-nunjuk Xiumin.

"BUAHAHAHA!" Xiumin ikutan ngakak. Sehun dan Xiumin bertukar tos, puas ngejadiin Kai sebagai bulan-bulanan mereka.

Kai yang tadinya bete jadi makin bete.

"udah ah, nggak usah dibahas kek. Gue jadi makin bete nih"

"lagian lu sok-sok'an sih ngegodain dia sih. Belagu lu jadi bocah! Dasar! Sama aja lu kayak bapak lu!" kata Xiumin.

Nggak kok. kali ini Kris nggak bersin.

"_anjrit! Gw dikatain bocah!"_ Batin Kai sebel. _"emang bener juga sih, gue masih bocah" _mau gak mau, akhirnya Kai ngaku juga dalem hati. **DALEM HATI.**

"kalo gw saranin sih lu mendingan jangan deketin si Sulli deh" kata Xiumin mulai serius. Kali ini dia sama sekali udah nggak ketawa.

"emang napa, bang? Jangan-jangan lu juga suka ya sama dia?". Kata Kai maen tuduh-tuduh Xiumin aja.

"yee..gw bukannya suka ama dia. Tapi gw denger-denger sih dia punya satu abang namanya Choi Minho."

Idih, dasar Xiumin tukang gosip.

"terus...kalo dia punya satu abang, gue harus bilang wow gitu? Gue aja yang punya abang segudang biasa aja tuh" kata Kai dengan gaya alaynya.

"issshhh... gw serius, bangke item! Dengerin gue dulu! Gue denger-denger abangnya itu tukang jagal di pasar deket sini. Kalo Sulli sampe ngadu ke abangnya dan lu dijadiin jagal, gw gak mau tau apa-apa ya."

Kai nelen ludah. Mau nelen lidah tapi gak bisa.

"serius, bang? Jangan bo'onk lu!" Kai takut kalo abangnya si Sulli yang bernama Choi Minho itu sampe nyamperin dia terus ngelabrak dia sambil bawa-bawa golok yang biasa dipake buat motong daging di pasar.

"ya elah. Ngapain sih gw bo'onk ama elu. Pokoknya elu hati-hati aja ya kalo keluar rumah. Ntar pas ditengah jalan kalo ketemu ama dia bisa mampus lu dicincang pake goloknya" Xiumin semakin nakut-nakutin Kai.

"ah elah, abang jangan nakut-nakutin gue donk"

"siapa yang nakutin elu sih. Lagian makanya elu tuh jadi anak jangan genit. Masih bocah aja udah belagu godain anak orang. Emang berasa ganteng lu ya?"

"emang gw ganteng kali, bang"

"idihhh!" Sehun tiba-tiba nyamber.

"eh, anak kecil diem aja" Kata Kai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

Lalu Kai dan Sehun pun melanjutkan acara jambak-jambakan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Nggak tau kenapa, Kai makin hari makin mikirin omongan abangnya si Xiumin. Kai nggak bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo ternyata yang dibilang Xiumin itu beneran? Gimana kalo Minho si tukang daging yang suka cincang-cincang daging di pasar bener-bener marah kalo adeknya digodain sama mahkluk sekseh? Gimana kalo Kai bener-bener dijadiin jagal buat dijual di pasar? GIMANA?

Aduh, Kai belom siap mati.

Padahal bentar lagi dia lulus SMP.

Dia bahkan belom pernah dapet rangking di kelasnya.

Dia juga belom bikin emaknya bangga sama dia.

Dan yang terpenting, dia belom pernah NC-an. #okesip. #lupakan.

"_TIDAKKK! Pokoknya gue harus ngelakuin sesuatu biar abangnya Sulli nggak ngenalin gue_." Batin Kai mantap.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

"AHAA! GUE PUNYA IDE BAGUSS!"

Sore itu, Luhan lagi duduk-duduk galau sendirian di depan tv. Pokoknya dia bener-bener galau tiada tara. Situasinya sekarang ini, Luhan lagi nonton acara pertandingan sepak bola di tv.

Dan yang lagi tanding itu Barca vs MU.

Masalahnya adalah...

KLUB MANA YANG HARUS DIA DUKUNG?

Secara gitu, MU itu klub favoritenya sepanjang masa forever ever everlah.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia suka banget sama Messi. Messi adalah pemain bola favoritenya sepanjang masa forever ever ever juga.

Jadi yang mana yang harus dia dukung? Messi atau MU?

Pilih Barca atau MU? Aduh, Luhan bingung pake banget.

AAKKKKHHHHH! Saking keselnya mikir mana yang harus dia pilih, Luhan sampe jambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari luar menghentikan kegiatan galaunya Luhan.

Luhan ngeliat ke arah pintu buat ngeliat siapa yang udah gangguin kesibukannya yang sebenernya gak penting banget itu.

Dan di sana, berdirilah seseorang yang Luhan rasa kayak dia kenal.

Luhan mikir keras dan memandang orang itu dengan heran.

Kok kayaknya dia mirip sama...

"WOOOIIII! ABANG KOK NGELIATIN GUE KAYAK GITU SIH? KENAPA? GUE GANTENG YAKKK?" kata makhluk itu sambil nyengir-nyengir alay.

Oh, astaga.

Bener dugaan Luhan.

Itu emang si Kai. Dari kulitnya udah keliatan sih item-item gitu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh sama Kai.

"Kai, itu rambut lu kenapa?" kata Luhan sambil nunjuk rambut Kai yang dikepang keriting-keriting kayak will. atau mungkin kayak Jarden Smith atau kayak taeyang big bang atau kayak...akh, udahlah initinya rambutnya Kai sekarang beda banget. aneh. Jelek. Sok keren. Gak cocok sama tampang Kai yang kamseupay. Mau keliatan gaul, tapi jatohnya malah alay.

Sebenernya Luhan mau ngakak ngeliat gaya rambut Kai. Tapi dia lagi gak minat. Lagi bete. Jadi, Luhan Cuma menatap males doank.

"hehehe... keren ya bang? Ini rambut baru gue loh" Kai nyengir-nyengir sambil megangin rambutnya yang dikepang-kepang itu.

Sebenernya Luhan mau bilang kalo dia juga tau kalo itu rambut barunya Kai. Secara Luhan baru ngeliat hari ini juga.

"cie, rambut baru" tapi malah itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Mana Luhan ngomongnya datar banget sambil males-malesan pula.

"hehehe.. iya donk" kata Kai masih cengengesan gak jelas.

"kok muka gak baru?" kata Luhan lagi. Masih males-malesan juga.

Yah, walaupun lagi males-malesan karena lagi galau gara-gara bola, tapi tetep aja dia masih sempet-sempetnya nge-bully adek tercintanya.

"sialan lu, bang" bales Kai sebel. cengengesannya udah ilang entah kemana. "lo gitu lagi ama gue, gue aduin ke bapak lu kalo lu pernah minjem pisau cukurnya buat nyukur bulu ketek lu" kata Kai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk keteknya Luhan.

"canda, adek abang yang paling ganteng. Lagian darimana lu tau kalo gue pernah make piso cukur bapak buat nyukur bulu ketek gue?" kata Luhan agak kaget ternyata Kai tau rahasianya.

"bang Chen yang bilang ama gue." Jawab Kai santai.

"njrit, bacot banget tuh orang. Padahal kan dia sendiri yang nyaranin gue buat pake piso cukur bapak. awas aja tuh ntar." Kata Luhan gemes.

"eh bang, gimana? Gue udah keliatan beda belom?" tanya kai kelewat antusias.

"he-em. Iya sih, tapi gue sempet gak ngenalin elu gitu. Tapi pas liat kulit lu yang kelewat eksotis itu gue langsung tau kalo itu elu. Udah ah, sono pergi lu. Jauh-jauh dari gue. Gue lagi sibuk nih." Kata Luhan ngusir Kai dengan males.

"ah, abang Lohan mah nggak asik. Upay ah!" kata Kai kesel ninggalin Luhan yang masih galau milih antara Barca atau MU.

Sedangkan Kai langsung lari ke kamarnya. Dia gak sabar mau pamerin rambut barunya ke sodara-sodaranya yang lain.

Di kamar, cuma ada Sehun yang lagi baca komik doraemon sambil tiduran di kasurnya dan Tao yang lagi celingak-celinguk kayak lagi nyari sesuatu.

"eh, Kai. Kamu liat uang aku yang aku taro di meja ini gak?" kata Tao begitu Kai buka pintu kamarnya sambil nunjuk meja belajarnya.

"nggak liat, bang. Mungkin abang lupa naro dimana kali tuh. Kan abang kebiasaanya begitu" kata Kai sambil nengok-nengok ke meja belajar yang ditunjuk Tao.

"ah, masa' sih. Tapi perasaan tadi aku taro di sini tuh" kata Tao masih celingak-celinguk nyari-nyari duitnya di sekitar meja.

"_wkwkwk, padahal kan duitnya tadi gue pake buat nambahin bayar salon, kekekeke_" batin Kai sambil ketawa puas dalam hati. Dalem hati doank sih.

Sehun yang merasa acara membaca komiknya terganggu karena kedatangan Kai, langsung nengok ke arah si Kai. Belom apa-apa dia langsung kaget.

"KAIIIIIIII! Omaigad. Itu kepala lu kenapa? Abith lu apain? Kok jadi ada tali tambang di kepala lu?" kata Sehun shock banget sambil ngeliat kepala Kai yang menurutnya aneh banget itu.

"wahhh! Iya ya. Kok aku baru sadar ya?" kata Tao sambil merhatiin rambutnya Kai yang emang mirip kayak tali tambang.

"isshh, tali tambang apaan sih. Ini tuh gaya rambut baru gue yang lagi gaol gitu. Gimana? Cocok gak sama gue?"

"iya, cocok kok. cocok banget malah. Kan kulit lu item-item gitu. Kalo rambut lu kayak gitu lu jadi mirip persis kayak orang Afrika beneran, wkwkwk" kata Sehun puas sambil ngetawain Kai.

"ah, gue anggap itu sebagai pujian." hela Kai sabar sekaligus bangga.

"kok pujian sih, Kai?" Tao malah natap Kai bingung.

"yah, Kai kan emang bego bang. Gak bisa bedain mana pujian mana ledekan" kata Sehun natap Kai kayak orang jijik.

"eh, diem lu bacot. Sebenernya ini tuh siasat gue biar abangnya si Sulli yang namanya Choi Minho si tukang daging pasar itu nggak ngenalin gue kalo misalnya ketemu di jalan" jelas Kai panjang. Gak pake lebar.

"yeee... tapi nggak mesti pake gaya rambut alay kayak gitu juga kaleee!" kata Sehun nunjuk-nunjuk rambut Kai dengan ekspresi jijik.

"diihhh, daripada rambut lu wana-warni gitu kayak permen pelangi nggak jadi. Iyuhhh, norakkkk! Kamseupay!" kata Kai sewot.

"ehhhhh! Apa lu bilang barusan?!" si Sehun malah ikutan sewot.

"EHHH! UDAH YA! POKOKNYA NGGAK ADA BERANTEM-BERANTEMAN! KALO SAMPE ADA KERIBUTAN DI KAMAR INI, GUE WUSHU LU SATU-SATU!" tereak Tao sambil natap garang ke Kai dan Sehun.

Kalo Tao udah pake gue-elu'an, itu tandanya dia serius. Jadi Kai dan sehun Cuma bisa mingkem. Walaupun mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, semua anggota keluarga wu fan udah siap di meja makan dan di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tempat duduknya udah dikasih nama sama Dio, jadi nggak bakal ada berebutan tempat duduk. Semuanya udah lengkap. Dari bapaknya, emaknya, anak sulung, anak tengah, dan anak bungsu. Tapi Cuma satu orang yang tempat duduknya kosong. Orangnya nggak tau entah kemana atau lagi ngapain. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si troublemaker. Bukan Hyuna sama hyunseung loh. Bukan. Jelas bukan. Siapa lagi troublemaker di rumah ini? Semua anaknya Kris? Oh, iya jelas. Mereka semua emang troublemaker sih.

"Hun, si Kai anak emak paling ganteng itu mana?" tanya Dio ke Sehun yang tumben-tumbenan muji si Kai.

"tadi thih lagi mandi, mak. Nggak tau tuh udah thelethai apa belom. Perathaan kok lama banget." jawab Sehun dengan tampang sok dewasanya. Tampangnya sih sok dewasa, tapi cara ngomongnya jauh dari kata dewasa.

Entah merasa terpanggil atau memang lagi panjang umur, Kai langsung masuk dengan gaya soknya ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursinya.

Otomatis semua di ruangan itu ngeliat ke arah dia. Atau lebih tepatnya ke arah rambutnya. Tapi bukannya ngomong atau nanya sesuatu , semuanya malah natap dia sambil diem. Kecuali si Sehun, Tao, sama Luhan yang udah tau apa yang bikin semuanya cengo natap dia. Mereka bertiga lanjutin acara makannya dengan tenang.

"Kaiii..." panggil si Suho anak tertua yang paling berkuasa.

"ya, bang?" sahut Kai biasa aja ngelirik Suho sedikit.

"lo sehat kan, dekk?" tanyanya lagi.

"sehatlah, bang. Abang liat sendiri kan kalo Kai baek-baek aja."

"bukan badan lu, dek. Tapi otak lu" lanjut Suho.

"Bang, diem deh" kata Kai males nyautin abangnya yang udah mulai ngeledek.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" sontak semua penghuni ruang makan ngetawain rambutnya Kai yang bisa dibilang enggak banget itu.

Mereka satupun nggak ada yang komentar tentang rambutnya si Kai karena ketawa saking ngakaknya.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! KAIIIII! ANAK EMAK PALING ITEMMMM! ITU RAMBUT KAMU KENAPA?" tereak Dio sambil natap rambut Kai dengan tatapan nanar. "YA AMPUNNN! KEMAREN SI SEHUN, SEKARANG SI KAI! NTAR LAGI SIAPAA YANG BAKAL MACEM-MACEMIN RAMBUTNYA?! HAHH? SIAPAAAAAA?!" Dio natap tajam anaknya satu-satu.

Dio udah frustasi sama kelakuan anaknya. Dia gak kuat. Gak kuatttt!

"e-eh. Ampun, mak. Ampun. Kai punya alesan yang jelas kok kenapa ngelakuin ini. Nggak kayak si Sehun yang dari sononya nggak jelas" kata Kai melas begitu denger emaknya udah mulai ngomel-ngomel.

Sehun Cuma natap Kai tajam dengan poker face andalannya.

"emangnya apa alesan kamu ngubah rambut kamu jadi kayak gitu?" tanya Dio udah nggak pake tereak-tereak kayak tadi tapi masih ada nada sewotnya.

"hhhmm... itu, mak. Kai takut dilabrak sama abangnya si Sulli." Kata Kai pelan.

Semuanya udah siap mau ngakak, tapi ditahan aja. soalnya ini suasananya lagi serius dan mereka nggak mau denger emaknya ngomel gara-gara mereka.

"Sulli...? Sulli siapa?" tanya Dio yang nggak nyambung.

"tetangga kita yang paling cantik, kekeke. Nggak kok, canda. Pokoknya gitu deh mak. Katanya abangnya Sulli si Minho itu tukang daging di pasar sini. Kan Kai takut kalo misalnya ketemu di jalan malah diapa-apain sama dia. Makanya Kai ganti gaya rambut biar gak dikenalin sama si Minho itu" jelas Kai nggak pake ribet dan to the point.

"hhmmppphhhff", sodara-sodaranya nahan tawa.

"emang kamu punya salah apa sampe dilabrak sama dia?" tanya Dio lagi.

"hhhmmm... ada deh, mak. Emak kepo ah. Itu urusan anak kecil. Orang dewasa nggak boleh tau" kata Kai sambil nyolek-nyolek lengan emaknya genit.

"ihhh, dasar bocah" gumam Dio pelan.

Suho yang tadinya nahan ketawa langsung ngeliat Kai dengan tatapan heran begitu denger penjelasan si Kai.

"eh, Kai... kata siapa Choi Minho itu tukang jagal? Orang dia temen sekampus gue. Dia tuh Cuma mahasiswa biasa doank. emang bener sih dia abangnya si Sulli, tapi dia bukan tukang jagal di pasar sini kali. Ah, ngarang aja lu kerjaannya." Kata Suho dengan tatapan serius.

"hah? Tapi kata Bang Xiumin waktu itu..." kata-kata Kai terpotong begitu dia liat kalo kursi Xiumin udah kosong.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa kembali terdengar sampe penjuru rumah.

"YAHHHHH! KAI BEGO! MAU AJA DIBEGO-BEGOIN SAMA XIUMIN!"

"KASIAN AMAT IDUPNYA, WKWKWKWKK!"

"SAMPE GANTI GAYA RAMBUT KAYAK ORANG AFRIKA SEGALA"

"EMANG PANTES SIH SAMA FACE-NYA YANG KAMPUNGAN ITU"

Kai diem sejenak. Dia cukup shock sama semua hinaan abang-abangnya.

"ANJRIIITTTT! DASARRRR ABANG XIUMIN TUKANG BO'ONK! SINI LU BANG, JANGAN KABUUURRRR! GARA-GARA LU GUE DICACI MAKI SAMA SEMUA ORANGG, GENDUTTT! GUE SAMPE NGABISIN DUIT GUE SAMA DUITNYA BANG TAO CUMA BUAT RAMBUT KONYOL INII! BANG XIUMINNNN! " tereak kai sambil lari ngejar Xiumin udah kabur keluar dari rumah.

**BRRRUKKKK...**

Tao yang denger kalo duitnya ternyata diambil sama Kai buat bayar biaya salonnya si Kai mukul meja makan dengan kasarnya.

"SIALANNNN! AWASSSS AJA LU KAIIIII! BEGITU LU BALIK KE RUMAH, LU NGGAK BAKAL SELAMAT!" tereak Tao ke Kai yang lagi ngejar-ngejar Xiumin yang entah berada dimana.

Kai yang sempet denger teriakan Tao malah jadi takut pulang ke rumah. Karena kalo seorang Tao udah tereak-tereak kayak gitu, hidupnya bener-bener emang gak bakalan selamat.

Setelah Kai pikir-pikir, ini emang salahnya dia juga sih. Dia pake segala sok-sok'an ngegodain anak orang sembarangan. Jadinya dia kena deh dikerjaiin sama Xiumin. Duh, dasar Kai emang bego. Yah, nasiblah.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa saya lagi gak dapet feel humornya. ceritanya kependekan, dan alurnya kecepetan. Tapi makasih loh yang udah baca^^ btw, saya emang suka bikin pesan yang bermanfaat di akhir cerita. *eh? Emang iya? Ah, anggep aja iya ya*

Makasih juga loh atas reviewnya. Maaf deh ya yang merasa biasnya di nistakan.

Sekali lagi maaf ya^^ ditunggu kritik dan sarannya.

Bye bye, saranghae...

.


	5. gara-gara 'barang itu'

**KISAH KELUARGA WU FAN**

**Main cast: EXO members**

**Genre : Humor, Family**

"**gara-gara 'barang itu'"**

Pada suatu hari di siang hari yang cerah, emak Dio sedang asik berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dari raut wajahnya yang merah padam sih keliatannya dia lagi nahan sakit. Nahan sakit loh bukan nahan berak. (oke, lupakan).

Dari tadi kerjaannya Dio cuma ngeliatin kalender terus sambil megangin perutnya yang sakit. Padahal di kalender nggak ada gambar Choi Siwon atau Robbert Patinson yang bisa bikin sakit di perutnya ilang. Yang ada cuma deretan tanggal yang nggak berarti yang malah bikin perutnya tambah sakit. Emang sih kalo diliat-liat hari ini itu tanggal merah, yang berarti hari ini adalah hari libur. Hari libur buat pekerja ataupun pelajar. Yang jelas, sekarang anak-anaknya lagi pada sibuk melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh Lay. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mager.

Sedangkan suaminya si Kris lagi ikut acara kerja bakti di deket kelurahan.

Dio menghela nafasnya berat.

"kenapa gue bisa lupa kalo hari ini tanggal tua ya?" gumamnya ke diri sendiri sambil nundukin kepalanya dengan nada pasrah.

Jadi sekarang udah pada tau kan apa yang bikin Dio galau berat? Iya, bener.

Dio sekarang lagi dapet. Biasalah, namanya juga cewek.

Terussss kalo Dio lagi dapet kenapa? Masalah gitu? enggak kan? enggak donk?

Tapi ini sebuah masalah yang sangat besar buat Dio. Masalahnya adalah.

dia nggak punya persediaan pembalut.

Upss. Tapi bener loh, persediaan pembalutnya udah abis dan dia juga lupa beli waktu belanja bulanan kemaren. Kira-kira itulah penyebab kegalauan Dio.

Jadinya sekarang Dio bingung banget harus ngelakuin apa. Sebenernya, dia bisa aja sih beli pembalut ke warung sebelah bentaran doank. Tapi kalo di tengah jalan dia tiba-tiba nembus gimana? Pasti malu banget donk? Secara dia itu cukup terkenal di wilayah rumahnya. Terkenal sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang mempunyai banyak anak maksudnya. Dan Dio cukup bangga sama gelar yang dia dapat itu. Dan kalo sampe insiden yang tak diinginkan itu terjadi, bisa malu pake bangetlah si emak Dio.

Atau mungkin si Dio bisa nyuruh salah satu dari anak-anaknya buat beliin dia pembalut. Tapi Dio juga terlalu malu buat itu. Secara gitu, semua anaknya itu cowok. Apalagi anak-anaknya udah pada gede semua. Yang paling bontot malah udah mau lulus SMP. Masa' dia nyuruh mereka? Oh. Please. Gengsi bo'.

Tapi karena ini adalah sebuah urusan yang sangat amat terdesak, gengsinya Dio buang jauh-jauh sejauh mungkin. Dio memutuskan memilih cara yang kedua. Dia udah membulatkan tekadnya untuk nyuruh salah satu kurcacinya untuk bellin dia pembalut. Daripada gak make? Bah, bisa berabe.

Dio ngebuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Tapi dia belum melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia nengok ke sekitar sambil celingak-celinguk. Dalem hati, dia udah siap untuk memantapkan misinya. Baru selangkah mau keluar dari kamar, tiba-tiba kebetulan Chen keluar dari dapur dan lewat di depan kamarnya.

"e-e-ehhh! Chen sini bentar!" kata Dio manggil Chen cepet sebelum dia kabur dari pandangan Dio.

"iya, mak?" Chen langsung nyamperin emaknya begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Chen, anak emak yang paling ganteng paling baik, dan nggak pernah bandel." Kata Dio sambil menampilkan senyum-senyum yang dibuat-buat dan ngelus-ngelus kepalanya Chen dengan lembut.

Dan Chen sangat tau kalo ini berarti pertanda yang nggak baik buat dia. "kamu mau nolongin emak gak?" lanjut Dio masih ngelus-ngelus kepalanya Chen lembut.

"bantuin apa dulu nih, mak?" Chen nyipitin matanya memandang Dio curiga. Dia ngelepasin tangan emaknya yang lagi ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

Dio buru-buru merogoh kantong celananya dan ngeluarin duit goceng dan nyerahin ke Chen. "nih! Tolong beliin emak pembalut ya di warung sebelah. Emak lagi darurat banget nih. Cepet ya nggak pake lama. Buruan sono!" lanjut Dio.

"HAH? YANG BENER AJA DONG. MAKK! MASA' CHEN DISURUH BELIIN YANG BEGITUAN? CHEN KAN COWOK! MALU LAH! CHEN NGGAK MAU, AHH!" Chen langsung tereak menolak permintaan emaknya begitu denger omongan Dio barusan dan balikin goceng yang dikasih tadi sama Dio.

Dio bales melotot ke Chen. Amarahnya udah bener-bener berada di puncak ubun-ubun. Padahal dia lagi sakit perut banget kayak gini dan sekarang anaknya malah nggak mau bantuin dia. Padahal bantuinnya gak susah-susah banget menurut Dio.

"CHENNN! DENGERIN EMAKK!" Dio bales tereak nggak kalah kenceng. "EMAK LAGI KENA BENCANA! DISASTER! KAMU JADI ANAK HARUSNYA BANTUIN EMAK KAMU BUKANNYA MALAH NGELAWAN!" Dio tarik nafas dengan kasar masih melototin Chen.

"POKOKNYA EMAK NGGAK MAU TAU! CEPET BELIIN EMAK PEMBALUT DAN JANGAN BALIK SEBELUM ITU BARANG ADA DI TANGAN KAMUU!"

BAAMMMM.

Setelah tereak begitu kencengnya dengan penuh emosi yang membara, Dio langsung membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan ninggalin Chen yang masih berdiri cengo di luar kamarnya.

"huh, dasar emak-emak lagi PMS", gumam Chen pelan setelah sadar dari kecengoannya dan berniat beranjak jalan melaksanakan titah ratunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen berjalan ke ruangan paling depan. Di sana dia ngeliatin sodara-sodaranya lagi pada asik mager. Yah, mumpung lagi tanggal merah gitu loh. Paling enak ya emang doing nothing. Mungkin mereka lagi ketularan penyakitnya si Lay. Atau penyakitnya author. Ah ya sudahlah yang penting mereka hepi.

Dalem hati Chen merasa nggak terima dengan keadaan ini. Masa' dia disuruh beli pembalut sama emaknya sedangkan sodara-sodaranya enak-enakan mager? Oh, no way! Please banget. dia nggak mau menanggung malu sendirian.

Tapi, bukan Chen namanya kalo nggak punya ide cerdik.

"woy, bang Suho!" panggil Chen nggak pake nyante ke sodaranya yang paling tua.

Semua sodara-sodaranya nengok ke arah dia.

"_set dah. Yang gue panggil kan bang Suho. Ngapa jadi semuanya pada nengok_." Batin Chen sewot. "Bang Suho! Tadi abang dipanggil sama emak tuh." Kata Chen sambil gabung sama sodara-sodaranya yang lain.

"oh ya? Emang kenapa manggil gue?" tanya Suho ngelirik Chen bentar.

Chen ngasih duit goceng yang tadi dikasih sama emaknya ke tangan Suho.

"nih. Tadi emak bilang suruh abang Suho buat beliin emak pembalut di warung sebelah. Katanya cepetan ya bang, gak pake lama." Kata Chen.

Suho dan sodara-sodaranya yang lain melotot denger omongan Chen barusan.

"APAA?" sontak Suho langsung teriak dengan agak syok. "emak nyuruh gue beli apa?"

Chen natap Suho kesel. "yah elah. pem-ba-lut" ulang Chen perlahan-lahan penuh tekanan di setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan.

"YANG BENER AJA DONKK! MANA MUNGKIN GUE BELI BARANG JAHANAM KAYAK BEGITU! MAU DITARO MANA MUKA GUE? HAH, DIMANA?" Suho langsung berdiri sambil berteriak gak jelas di depan adek-adeknya yang menatap dia dengan jijik. Yah, emang sebuah contoh abang yang baik ya si Suho.

"bang. Elu kan cuma disuruh beli pembalut, bang. Bukan disuruh beli narkoba. Duh, pliss deh bang" kata Lay nyamber sambil ngeliat Suho dengan tatapan malesnya.

Suho melotot ke arah Lay. "Cuma, lo bilang? Kalo gitu elu aja deh yang beli sono!"

Lay menggeleng pelan. "nggak ah, gue males. Mending suruh salah satu trio setangkai aja tuh!" kata Lay sambil nunjuk Tao, Kai dan Sehun yang lagi asik maen PS sambil bercanda ketawa-ketiwi.

Kai yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam langsung balik badan ke arah Lay.

"enak aja lu sekate-kate kalo ngomong! Pokoknya nggak ada ya nyuruh-nyuruh salah satu dari kita bertiga buat beli barang begituan. Emang lu pikir kita juga gak malu apa disuruh beli yang kayak gitu. Dasar maunya enak sendiri!" kata Kai langsung melontarkan protes yang panjang sambil sewot. Dia udah nggak peduli lagi sama yang namanya sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua. Dia udah kebawa emosi soalnya.

"tau tuh! Abang mah dikit-dikit nyuruh yang muda mulu. Mentang-mentang tua seenaknya sendiri!" kata Sehun sambil monyongin bibir ngelirik Lay sebel.

Sementara Tao cuma diem ngeliatin adek-adeknya yang lagi pada ngedumel. Dia sebenernya mau ngomong kayak adek-adeknya juga, tapi takutnya malah kena bully sama abang-abangnya. Jadi dia pilih diem aja biar aman.

"yee... yang namanya adek emang harus nurutlah sama kakak!" samber Xiumin yang lagi asik ngemil sambil tiduran di sofa.

"ihhh! Enak aja! kata siapa kayak gitu?" Chaenyeol dengan suara khas mirip om-omnya ikut-ikutan nyamber gara-gara sewot dan sukses bikin Xiumin kaget.

"eh, tukang gigi nyamber-nyamber aja kayak petir! Udah deh, elu aja yang beli sono!" kata Xiumin ngelempar duit goceng yang dipegang Suho ke arah Chaenyeol.

"eh, apa-apaan? Nggak ada." Kata Chaenyeol makin sewot. Chaenyeol ngelirik ke Baekhyun yang lagi anteng-entengnya menatap layar televisi yang lagi nayangin film kartun dan tak mempedulikan dunia sekitarnya. Dan kemudian nyengir licik dengan gaya khasnya.

"eh, Bacon! Elu kan adek gw tuh. Gue lebih tua beberapa detik tuh dari elu! Jadi gue berhak donk nyuruh-nyuruh elu? Jadi sekarang gue nyuruh elu buat beliin pembalut buat emak. Sono buruan!" kata Chaenyeol nyerahin duit gocengnya ke Baekhyun sambil nendang-nendang pantat Baekhyun yang lagi asik duduk di lantai.

"HAHHH? LO BILANG APA? LO PIKIR GUE BABU LU?" kata Baekhyun yang sekarang udah berdiri menghadap Chaenyeol sambil bertolak pinggang.

"lu bukan babu kok. tapi babi. Kan emang panggilan lu sehari-hari gitu" jawab Chaenyeol dengan santainya dengan tampang watadosnya.

"HAHHH? LO BILANG APA BARUSAN, HAHHH?" tereak Baekhyun sambil melotot dengan matanya yang emang udah minim dari sononya. Beda sama kembaran gedenya yang matanya belo mirip mata emaknya.

"udah, udah! Jangan pada berantem donk!" kata Luhan yang lagi tumben-tumbenan ngomong dengan suara yang lemah lembut. "mending biar adil kita hompimpa aja, gimana?" kata Luhan ngasih usul yang lumayan masuk di akal.

Yang lain sontak ngangguk dan ngenyetujuin usulnya si Luhan.

Mereka pun berhompimpa ria.

Chen yang keluar pertama sebagai pemenang dan terbebas dari urusan beli membeli barang itu. Yah, betapa beruntung nasibnya si Chen hari ini.

Lalu Kai yang kedua. Suho yang ketiga, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

Hingga yang tersisa hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan.

"bang Luhan! Udah, abang ngalah aja kek sama Thehun. Yang tua kan harus ngalah thama yang lebih muda" kata Sehun dengan nada yang sok-sok manja.

"muke gile lu! Ada juga yang muda harus nurut sama yang tua" kta Luhan sambil nabok kepalanya Sehun dengan nggak santai.

Sehun ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang barusa ditabok sama Luhan sambil monyongin bibir. "iihhhh! Ya udah ayo cepetan thuit!" kata Sehun. "BATU GUNTING KERTAS!"

Sehun ngeluarin gunting sedangkan Luhan ngeluarin kertas.

"YEAAAHH! I'M THE CHAMPION MY BROO!~~" tereak Sehun nyanyiin lagunya queen yang we are the champion sambil ngelipet tangan di dada pamer kemenangan di depan Luhan sambil ketawa ngejek sekaligus puas.

Sedangkan Luhan masih syok dan ngeliatin Sehun sebel. "IIHHHH! MASA' GUE SIH YANG BELI BARANG KAYAK BEGITUAN? GUE NGGAK MAUU! " tereak Luhan yang masih nggak percaya sama nasibnya sambil jambak-jambak rambut Sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

"AAAWWWW! ABANG TERIMA KEKALAHAN DONK! HARUS THPORTIF!" kata Sehun sambil mukul-mukul tangan Luhan yang lagi jambakin rambutnya.

"KASIAN DEH LU!" kata sodara-sodaranya yang lain sambil ngetawain nasib Luhan yang emang kayaknya hari ini lagi nggak hoki itu.

Luhan monyongin bibirnya sambil ngeliatin sodara-sodaranya satu-satu dengan sebel. Biasanya kan dia yang berada di pihak yang membully. Tapi sekarang? Dia malah berada di posisi yang terbully. Mungkin gurdian angelnya sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Mungkin gurdian evil yang sedang berpihak padanya.

"ARRGGHHH! SIAPA SIH ORANG BEGO YANG NYARANIN CARA KONYOL KAYAK GINI?" teriak Luhan kesal entah pada siapa.

"ELUUU, BEGOOO!" otomatis sodara-sodaranya neriakin dia balik.

Luhan makin melotot nahan marah.

Barusan mereka bilang apa? Luhan dibilang bego? Oh, please deh! Mereka salah ngomong atau gimana yah? Secara Luhan itu jenius bro pake banget malah.

"udahlah, Luhan. Lu gak usah sebel kayak gitu. Lagian nggak bakal ada orang yang curiga kok kalo lu beli barang yang begituan. Secara dari tampang aja, lu kayak cewek gitu" sembur Xiumin dengan santainya.

"iya tuh. Abang kan mukanya cantik. Pasti nggak bakalan ada yang nyangka kalo abang itu seorang cowok" kata Baekhyun sambil ngeliatin Luhan dari atas ke bawah seakan sedang menilai penampilannya.

"nggak cuma abang Luhan, Baekki juga cantik kok~" kata Chaenyeol cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil nyolek dagu Baekhyun yang lagi duduk di sampingnya.

"DIEM LUUU!" ancem Baekhyun melotot sambil nunjuk tepat di muka Chaenyeol dengan nada ngancem.

Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk masih cengar-cengir gak jelas seakan nggak takut sama anceman Baekhyun. Ngeliat jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang berada persis di depan mulutnya, Chaenyeol langsung narik dengan mulutnya dan ngemut telunjuk Baekhyun.

"CHAENYEOLLLL! ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL!" Baekhyun dengan semangat 45'nya mukul-mukul badan Chaenyeol yang berukuran gede.

Sementara sodara-sodaranya lagi pada ribut, diem-diem Chen tersenyum jahat. Gak sia-sia dia punya pikiran cerdik. atau licik. yah, cerdik dan licik kan bedanya cuma tipis. Dan Chen pastinya yang kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya di sinilah Luhan berada. dengan segala kepasrahan dan kekesalannya.

Saat ini, Luhan lagi nyamar jadi cewek. Berbekalkan wig yang pernah dipake sama dia buat drama di pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia dulu, dress simple punya emaknya yang pernah dipake waktu Dio muda dulu. Untung kaki Luhan nggak buluan alias mulus jadi pasti nggak keliatan aneh. Dan sepatu yang biasa dia pake sehari-hari karena dia nggak mau repot-repot mikirin sepatunya. Tidak lupa juga dengan masker hidung yang dia pake untuk menutupi identitasnya yang sebenernya. Intinya ya gitu deh. Dia lagi nyamar biar gak ketahuan.

nyamar?

YA AMPUN, NYAMAR? CUMA BUAT BELI PEMBALUT DOANK NYAMAR? ASTAGA! SINI DEH GUE AJA YANG BELIIN!

Ini cuma sesi curhat sesaat, abaikan saja.

Begonya si Luhan ya emang gitu. Padahal tadi si Chen nyuruhnya beli di warung sebelah yang cuma beberapa langkah dari rumahnya. Sekarang dia malah beli 'barang itu' di minimarket terjauh. Bukannya ke minimarket terdekat. Yah, orang jenius emang beda pemikirannya. Katanya sih kalo beli di tempat yang jauh dia nggak akan ketemu sama orang yang dia kenal. Dan gak akan ada yang tau kalo dia itu adalah seorang Luhan yang sedang menyamar jadi cewek karena disuruh emaknya buat beli pembalut. Udah gitu dia pergi dari rumah diem-diem dan nggak pake pamitan. Jadi, sodara-sodaranya nggak ada yang tau kalo Luhan lagi nyamar jadi cewek. Luhannya malu lah kalo sampe sodara-sodaranya tau. Dia kan gengsinya tinggi.

Sebenernya dari tadi Luhan udah nyampe di minimarket terjauh pilihannya. Tapi dari tadi kerjaan Luhan cuma celingak-celinguk nggak jelas. Sampe-sampe mas-mas yang lagi jaga tuh minimarket sempet curiga sama dia. Dikiranya Luhan itu maling. Maling kan biasanya pake masker sambil celingak-celinguk ke sana ke sini.

Luhan masih sibuk keliling-keliling di dalem minimarket. Masalahnya adalah dia sama sekali nggak tau pembalut itu seperti apa bentuknya. Belom pernah make soalnya. dia sih bisa-bisa aja nanya ke mas-mas yang lagi jaga toko. Tapi Luhan si jenius tau kalo itu bakal menimbulkan kecurigaan. Inget. Dia kan lagi nyamar jadi cewek. Pasti mencurigakan donk kalo seorang cewek nggak tau bentuk pembalut itu seperti apa?

Tapi untunglah Luhan terlahir sebagai seorang yang jenius dan pantang menyerah. Dengan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya dia menemukan stan pembalut berada.

tapi lagi-lagi dia dibuat bingung. Ada berbagai macam merek dan beragam bentuk dari benda yang disebut sebagai pembalut itu.

Luhan ngeliatin macam-macam pembalut itu satu-satu.

ada pembalut yang covernya bertuliskan 'relax night' yang sempet bikin Luhan bingung apakah itu sebuah pembalut ataukah obat tidur. Ada juga yang bergambar sayap yang bikin Luhan sempet mikir apakah mungkin pembalut bisa terbang.

Akhirnya setelah mikir dengan lama dan Luhan udah mulai sadar kalo pikirannya udah ngelantur kemana-mana, dia pun ngambil pembalut yang harganya paling murah. Secara, Luhan Cuma dikasih goceng doank. mana gocengnya udah lecek lagi gara-gara dioper-oper mulu sama sodara-sodaranya.

Tapi Luhan baru sadar kalo yang diambil sama dia itu bukan pembalut melainkan popok bayi. Buru-buru Luhan naro popok bayi itu ke tempatnya semula. Dia pun ngambil barang yang dia amat sangat yakin kalo itu adalah pembalut. Setelah yakin dengan pasti, Luhan pun berjalan ke kasir dengan mantap buat bayar barang itu.

Mas-mas penjaga kasir nge-scan barang belanjaan Luhan sambil ngeliatin Luhan dengan tatapan dalem dari ujung atas sampe ujung bawah. Luhan yang ngerasa diliatin ngerasa risih. Mas-mas di depannya ngingetin dia sama Kai kalo lagi ngeliatin cewek cantik.

"lagi dapet ya, mbak?" tanya mas penjaga kasir dengan sok akrabnya.

"IDIHHHH! SOK TAU LU, KUTU KUPRET! INI BUAT EMAK GUE ASAL LO TAU AJA! GAK USAH SOK AKRAB GITU DEH LU!" tereak Luhan. dalem hati.

"hehehe. Iya, mas" kata Luhan ngangguk sambil cengengesan.

"oh. btw mbak bawa STNKnya nggak?" kata mas penjaga kasir lagi dengan tampang serius.

"hah?" kata Luhan bingung. Ini lagi bayar belanjaan atau lagi ditilang polisi pake tanya-tanya STNK segala? "nggak, mas. Saya nggak punya motor soalnya" jawab Luhan dengan mantap.

"oh. kalo SIM bawa nggak mbak?" kata mas penjaga kasir lagi masih dengan tampang seriusnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "saya nggak punya, mas. Saya nggak punya kendaraan pribadi." kata Luhan lagi sambil ngeliat bingung ke arah si mas penjaga kasir. Luhan berasa kayak lagi ada di kantor polisi dan bukannya di minimarket.

"tapi kalo nomor hape punya donk, mbakk?" kata mas penjaga kasir senyum-senyum sambil ngedip-ngedip genit ke arah Luhan.

Luhan ngeliat dengan ekspresi jijik ke si mas penjaga kasir. "saya punyanya nomor rekening, mas" bentak Luhan males sambil ngambil belanjaannya dan segera kabur dari tempat itu sebelum mas penjaga kasirnya nanyain macem-macem lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah cuma perasaan Luhan doank atau emang semua orang di jalan ngeliatin dia mulu. Luhan ngerasa risih banget kalo diliatin kayak gitu. Apalagi ada bapak-bapak yang bersiul genit waktu Luhan lewat di depan dia tadi. Mana mukanya najis banget lagi. Rasanya pengen Luhan tendang aja pake bola sepak di rumah yang biasa dia pake buat main. Udah gitu ada juga anak cowok yang Luhan rasa seumuran sama dia lagi merhatiin Luhan dari jarak jauh. Karena saking malunya dan takut penyamarannya ketahuan, Luhan pun berjalan sambil nunduk. Berharap nggak ada orang yang ngenalin dia.

BRUKKK...

Luhan nggak sadar kalo dia udah nabrak orang gara-gara gak fokus liatin jalanan.

"WOIII! JALAN PAKE MATA DONK! LIATIN JALAN YANG BENER BUKANNYA NUNDUK-NUNDUK!" tereak orang yang udah ditabrak sama Luhan marah-marah sambil ngeliatin Luhan yang masih nunduk.

"ma-maaf. Gue nggak li-..." Luhan melotot kaget dengan sukses sambil mangap di balik maskernya begitu dia nagngkat kepalanya buat ngeliat siapa yang dia tabrak barusan.

Ternyata yang ditabrak sama Luhan itu adalah seseorang yang dia kenal bernama Zelo.

Zelo itu temen satu sekolahnya Luhan.

temen satu angkatan juga sama Luhan.

dia juga temen sekelas Luhan.

bahkan dia itu adalah temen sebangkunya Luhan.

TEMEN SEBANGKUNYA LUHANN!

Waduh! kurang sial apa lagi Luhan hari ini.

Luhan nundukin kepalanya dalem-dalem dan benerin masker hidungnya. Dalem hati dia berdoa orang yang di depannya ini gak tau siapa dia sebenernya. Bisa habis diledekin dia sama satu angkatan sekolah kalo sampe Zelo tau ternyata Luhan lagi nyamar jadi cewek demi beli pembalut buat emaknya tercinta. Mungkin bukan cuma satu angkatan, tapi satu sekolahan juga tau. Secara, Zelo itu biang sekaligus ratu gosip di sekolahan.

Pokoknya ini situasi gawat segawat-gawatnya buat Luhan. Jantung Luhan tambah dag dig dug gak jelas dan dia makin gelisah.

"eh? Lo nggak papa kan?" tanya Zelo begitu ngeliat tingkah Luhan yang terlihat aneh.

"o-oh? i-iya. Gu-gue gak papa kok" sahut Luhan pelan sambil menggeleng. Pelan banget malah sampe gak terdengar sama Zelo.

Zelo ngeliat cewek yang di hadapannya dengan tatapan intens dari ujung kepala sampe ujung kaki. Menurutnya, cewek ini keliatan imut banget penampilannya. coba aja maskernya dilepas sama dia, mungkin Zelo bisa tau wajah cewek imut di depannya ini.

"oh iya. Btw nama gue Zelo. Nama lu siapa?" kata Zelo senyum sambil nyondorin tangan kanannya minta kenalan berusaha ngintip wajah di balik masker itu.

Luhan tambah melotot ngeliat si Zelo. Tapi begitu dia liat Zelo natap dia tajam, Luhan buru-buru nunduk lagi.

Dalam hati Luhan sampe mikir sebegitu mempesonakannya kah dirinya sampe-sampe seorang Zelo ngajakin dia kenalan? Padahal setau Luhan, Zelo sendiri udah punya pacar adek kelas di sekolahan namanya Himchan.

"apa? Himchan?" tanya Zelo dengan tatapan heran. "nama lu Himchan?" ulang Zelo memastikan perkataan Luhan barusan.

Luhan sendiri kaget dengan ucapannya. Dia nggak sadar kalo dia udah nyebut nama Himchan saking asiknya berkecambuk dengan pikirannya.

"bu-bukan. Lo salah denger kali. Nama gue...err..." kata-kata Luhan terputus seketika. Luhan udah keliatan panik memikirkan nama yang tepat sebelum dia ketahuan. Dia mainin jari-jarinya saking paniknya. "nama gue err...uhmm...ah! nama gue...itu, Sinchan! Iya, bener! Nama gue Sinchan!" kata Luhan dengan tampang puasnya sambil menjabat tangan kanan tiba-tiba Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dengan bodohnya dia nyebut nama yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"oh, gue kira tadi nama lu Himchan. Huft..."kata Zelo sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. "Mungkin emang gue salah denger kali ya? Oh, jadi nama lu Sinchan? Nama lu lucu banget ya. Mengingatkan gue sama film kartun yang biasa gue tonton setiap hari minggu pagi, hihihi" kata Zelo ngikik-ngikik nutupin mulutnya dengan sok imut.

"_njrit. Keliatannya sih elu emang ngikik di luar. Tapi gue tau dalem hati lu pasti ngakak_" batin Luhan kesel setengah mati.

Tapi dia senyum-senyum aja demi keselamatan.

"oh ya Sinchan. Kayaknya lo mengingatkan gue sama seseorang yang gue kenal deh. Tapi siapa ya?" kata Zelo mikir sambil ngeliatin Luhan dalem-dalem seakan menyelidiki. Sedangkan yang diliatin keliatan gelisah banget.

"_mati gue_", batin Luhan panik setengah mati. "_Pokoknya jangan sampe si Zelo tau penyamaran gue_. _Gue mesti cepet-cepet kabur dari sini!"_

"err...uhm... itu... Zelo?" kata Luhan terbata-bata. "Sori ya gue lagi buru-buru banget nih. Tiba-tiba aja gue ada urusan mendadak. Sori ya, bye!" Kata Luhan dengan cepat dan segera kabur dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

"yahh! Eh, tunggu dulu Sinchan!" tereak Zelo dari belakang manggil-manggil Luhan yang udah jauh di depannya yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Tapi Luhan udah ngebudekin kupingnya dan pura-pura nggak denger panggilan si Zelo. Pokoknya dia harus segera dan mesti meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum Zelo tau kalo ternyata si Luhan itu sebenernya bukan Sinchan. Bahkan Luhan sendiri bingung kenapa dia harus bilang kalo namanya Sinchan. Ah. Sebodo amatlah. Yang penting sekarang dia udah aman. Toh dia nggak bakal ketemu lagi sama Zelo dengan penampilan aneh begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan di depan pintu pager sambil celingak-celinguk ngeliatin situasi rumah dari luar. dia berniat untuk masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan sodara-sodaranya. Pokoknya jangan sampe ada satu orang pun yang tau kalo Luhan lagi nyamar jadi cewek. Jangan sampe!

Dia ngebuka pintu pager pelan-pelan sambil mengendap-endap layaknya maling.

Dia ngeliat ke kanan, nggak ada orang.

Dia ngeliat ke kiri, nggak ada orang.

Dia ngeliat ke depan, nggak jauh di depan matanya ada orang. Ternyata itu si Tao yang lagi buang sampah.

Luhan dengan sigap langsung ngumpet di balik tembok. Begitu dia ngintip lagi, si Tao udah masuk ke dalem rumah.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan aksi mengendap-endapnya. Dia masuk lewat pintu depan rumah dan melangkah pelan-pelan. sekarang dia sudah berada di ruang tengah. Dia kemabali melangkah pelan-pelan berniat melewati ruang keluarga menuju tangga.

"hei!" sebuah suara yang-dia-yakin-itu-pasti-suara-Chaenyeol-menghenti kan kegiatan mengendap-endapnya. Luhan menutup matanya dengan pasrah dan pelan-pelan nengok ke asal suara.

Dan ternyata semua pasang mata di ruangan itu lagi ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung. Semuanya diam dan hening menunggu Luhan bicara, tapi ternyata dia sama sekali nggak ngomong dan cuma berdiri dengan gelisah doank. dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mereka bertanya-tanya siapa cewek ini yang berani-beraninya masuk rumah mereka tanpa ngasih salam sama sekali dan datangnya pake ngendap-ngendap segala.

"kamu siapa?" tanya Tao dengan nada sewot pada akhirnya karena sang tersangka yang ketahuan itu tak kunjung ngomong satu patah kata pun.

Tapi yang di tanya cuma menunduk diam. Luhan sama sekali nggak berani ngomong. Dia bahkan nggak tau harus ngomong apa.

"eh, eh, eh. Peraturan nomor satu dalam keluarga wu fan. Nggak boleh galak-galak sama cewek", kata Kai sambil jalan nyamperin Luhan. "apalagi sama cewek cantik kayak dia" lanjut Kai senyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Luhan.

"nggak usah pegang-pegang gue, bangke" kata Luhan sambil ngelepasin tangan Kai dengan kasar. "ini gue, abang lu" lanjut Luhan sambil ngebuka masker penutup hidungnya dengan slow motion.

"HAH? BANG LUHAN?" Kai kaget begitu dia sadar ngeliat penampilan Luhan yang nggak kalah cantik sama banci-banci Thailand.

"LUHAN? ITU ELU?" tanya Xiumin yang sukses bikin makanan di mulutnya tumpah.

"LU...HAN?" kata Suho pelan ngeliat ke arah Luhan.

Mereka ngeliat Luhan dengan tatapan nggak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Semua mata menatap Luhan dengan tajam tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, dan akhirnya ngakak bareng-bareng.

"BUAHAHAHA!" mereka pun ngakak dengan sukses ngetawain Luhan dengan dandanannya.

Kai yang masih ngakak berada persis di samping Luhan buru-buru ngeluarin smartphonenya dan ngambil foto Luhan dengan penampilannya yang pake baju cewek.

"ANJRITTT! JANGAN DI FOTO, MONYONG! HAPUS GAK FOTONYA!" teriak Luhan sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai smartphonenya Kai.

"nggak bakal gue hapus. Mau gue twitpic gambarnya, wkwkwk" kata Kai sambil menghindari Luhan yang berusaha menggapai-gapai smartphonenya.

"Luhan! ya ampun, adek abang cantik sekaleeee" kata Chen ngegodain Luhan dari jauh.

"habis darimana, ciiiinnnn~ wkwkwk" kata Xiumin sambil ngebengkokin tangannya niruin gaya banci.

"ihhh... diem gak lu?" kata Luhan melotot dengan nada ngancem yang jelas sama sekali nggak mempan buat sodara-sodaranya.

Tiba-tiba emak Dio masuk ke ruang keluarga dan dia heran ngeliatin anak-anaknya yang lagi pada ngakak dengan berisiknya.

"ada apa nih?" tanya Dio ngeliatin anaknya satu-satu.

Anak-anaknya nengok ke arah Dio dan rame-rame nunjuk ke arah Luhan yang lagi ngejar-ngejar Kai. Dio ngeliat arah yang mereka tunjuk dan dia kaget banget ngeliat penampilan Luhan.

"Luhan! ya ampun!" panggil Dio dengan histerisnya yang bikin Luhan menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya.

Luhan Cuma diem dan ngeliatin emaknya.

"ikut emak ke rumah sakit yuk, nakkk?" kata Dio sambil narik tangan Luhan.

"hah? Emak lagi sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kaget. Begitu pula dengan sodara-sodaranya.

"nggak. Emak mau nemenin kamu transgender. Yuk, mau kan? emak tuh sebenernya dari dulu kepengen banget punya anak cewek biar bisa diajak belanja bareng, terus ke salon bareng, pokoknya banyak deh. Duhhh, emak nggak nyangka kamu ternyata suka dandan kayak cewek juga ya" kata Dio sambil nyubit pipi Luhan pelan. "tapi kamu cantik kok kayak gini. Udah, ayok kita langsung transgender aja yuk?" kata Dio sambil narik-narik tangan Luhan lagi.

Yang ditarik-tarik memberontak. dia tambah kesel dan berusaha nahan emosi.

"EMAKKKK! SEKALI LAGI EMAK NGOMONG KAYAK GITU, POKOKNYA LUHAN MINGGAT DARI RUMAHH! TITIKKK!" teriak Luhan kenceng. "nih! Gara-gara benda ini makanya Luha bela-belain nyamar kayak gini. Emak bukannya bilang makasih malah bikin Luhan tambah kesel." Kata Luhan sambil ngasih bungkusan barang yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket terjauh.

Dio ngebuka bungkusan itu dan ngeliat dalemnya.

"oh, ini. Emak udah punya kali barang kayak beginian. Tadi emak udah nyuruh bapak bentar waktu bapak pulang ke rumah buat makan siang. Lagian kamu belinya lama banget. emang beli di Afrika apa sampe segitu lamanya?" kata Dio sambil ngeliat Luhan dengan tajam.

Sementara yang diliatin cuma diem. Dalam hati dia nahan amarah. Dia cuma bisa menggertakkan giginya. _"Jangan sampe gue ngamuk, jangan. Sabar Luhan, sabar." _Batin Luhan mentup matanya menahan amarah dan pelan-pelan menghembuskan nafas.

Luhan ngebuka matanya pelan-pelan dan ngeliat sodara-sodaranya yang masih setia ngetawain dia dan ngeliat emaknya yang masang tampang innocentnya.

Jadi, beginilah dia sekarang.

Perjuangannya mati-matian untuk mendapatkan sebuah bungkusan yang bernama pembalut demi emaknya tersayang hanya dihargai dengan tawa ejekan dari sodara-sodaranya. Belom lagi Kai yang pake nge-twitpic gambar Luhan dengan penampilan konyolnya. Udah gitu tadi dia digodain mas-mas penjaga kasir di minimarket. Terus belum lagi ketemu Zelo temen sebangkunya si biang gosip.

"Luhan?" tanya emaknya sambil nepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

"ASDFGHJKLASDGHJKL! LUHAN SEBELLL! SEBELLLLL!" tereak Luhan frustasi sambil ngejambakin rambut palsunya dan lari meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai, semuanya! Maaf ya telat update. Biasa, banyak urusan (sok sibuk). Padahal semuanya pada nyuruh buat cepet-cepet update. Maaf banget ya?

Btw makasih banyak atas reviewnya^^ kritik dan sarannya masih ditunggu loh. Mohon reviewnya ya

Sekian deh.

Salam olahraga!


End file.
